


Back to square one

by spirited_away



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Happy Ending, M/M, basically year ones are kiddos, daisuga cameo, fake(?) asexual character, gradually adding more tags, kiddo tobio and shouyou, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirited_away/pseuds/spirited_away
Summary: Oikawa got married and Iwaizumi gave his blessing. Unfortunately, the marriage did not work out and Oikawa was single again, but this time, with a son.





	1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi would never forget the scene which his best friend and his bride stepped into the hall, smiling like the most blissful couple on earth. Everyone was clapping and cheering to congratulate the new couple, including himself.

 

_‘Iwa-chan, I have finally found someone whom I want to spend the rest of my life with. Of all the things I want, I want your blessing the most. Will you be my best man for that day?’ Oikawa was crying tears of joy after his girlfriend had accepted his proposal._

 

Iwaizumi did not know what he was feeling then. Bitterness? Jealousy? He did not know anymore. He only knew that his best friend got himself married and his world turned somehow dull grey.

 

_‘Sorry, Oikawa. But I am going off to England to further my studies. I do want to do more research and the university sees this as a good opportunity for me to go. Looks like I can’t keep up that promise of looking after you future child.’ Iwaizumi told Oikawa a week after Oikawa and his wife came back from honeymoon._

 

It had been four years. Iwaizumi let out a sigh. He had been gone for four years and he had finally gotten a Doctoral degree in Entomology and Insect Science, waiting for his flight at London City Airport. He did video conferences with his parents frequently but he just could not bring himself to contact Oikawa. The thought of Oikawa having a happy family was painful for him. But nonetheless, Iwaizumi was happy for him.

 

‘Passengers who are boarding JL7080 please proceed to gate D3. Passengers who are…’

 

Iwaizumi took his jacket and hand luggage, ready to go.

 

The trip was a smooth one, having woken up twice to have some food, Iwaizumi had almost slept through his journey back to Japan. The airline food was mediocre, although it was much better than having steak and potatoes for meals every day. Iwaizumi let out a yawn before standing up to get his hand luggage, ready to step onto the land of Japan. He took a deep breath after retrieving all his luggage. The air smelled home. The skies were blue and he was longing for the sunlight to shine onto his skin again. England had too much cloudy weather to his liking. He hesitated for one minute, before taking out his phone and called his home.

 

‘Iwaizumi speaking.’ It was his dad who picked up the phone.

 

‘Dad, it’s me. I ‘m back.’

 

 

‘Oh, Hajime! How I missed you! It’s been four years, four freaking years. You didn’t even come back during new year dammit. Always busy with your insects.’ Iwaizumi’s mum almost broke into tears when she saw her son at the door. ‘Come in. Your dad cooked your favourite agedashi tofu. Go change your clothes and get ready for dinner dear.’

 

‘Thanks mum.’ Iwaizumi hugged her mum before getting everything into his room.

 

His room still looked the same. His mum must have been helping him to clean and guilt just start to wash over him as he thought about how cowardly he had run away from Oikawa and everyone, including his parents, although they knew nothing about his feelings towards Oikawa. He opened his wardrobe and found some of Oikawa’s shirt still in it. Hajime, get a grip. He told himself. Your best friend is married and happily started a family. He tore his eyes away from the shirts which did not belong to him and closed the wardrobe with a little too much force.

 

‘Hajime! Are you okay in there?’ His mum called out from downstairs.

 

‘Yeah! I’m coming!’ He called out as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and headed down.

 

‘Are you alright, dear? You took awfully long to change.’ His mum looked a bit worried.

 

‘Yes, I’m fine. The plane ride was a little tiring. I can’t stretch and stuff. Plus I was trying to unpack my luggage a little.’ Iwaizumi offered a sheepish smile as he took a bowl of rice from his mum.

 

‘Thank you for the food.’

 

After dinner, Iwaizumi helped his mum with the dishes, something he had been doing since young. As much as he did not want Oikawa to be part of his life anymore, he was still itching to know how he had been. He decided to ask the one who was relatively close to Oikawa’s family aka his mum.

 

‘Oh, you haven’t been in touch with Tooru? Well, I think he hasn’t been easy, after divorcing and then having to bring up a child by his own. He often drops by to see how we are doing though. You ought to see his son! He is such a sweetheart and-‘

 

‘So he has a son now, huh.’ Iwaizumi murmured. ‘Hopefully, his son won’t turn out like him.’

 

‘Hajime! That is not a very nice thing to say!’

 

‘Mum, I was just stating a fact. You ought to see Oikawa in high school.’ Iwaizumi replied. ‘I’m going to continue to unpack my luggage. Night, mum.’

 

He did not unpack his luggage as he told his mum. Instead, Iwaizumi took out his phone and messaged Matsukawa.

 

To: Matsukawa

From: Iwaizumi

Hey. I’m back.

 

One minute later, Matsukawa did not bother replying his message but gave him a call instead.

 

‘Oi, Iwaizumi. It’s been so long. Where the heck have you been?’ Matsukawa talked with a little excitement in his voice and Iwaizumi could hear him putting down the phone and yelling ‘Takahiro! Iwaizumi is back!’

 

‘Wait, why are you with Hanamaki?’ Iwaizumi was confused. He knew they were close but why were they together at 9 pm?

 

‘Oh. We sort of get together. But it is not about us dude! It’s about YOU and Oikawa! Say, how long have you ditched us for the UK, Mr Spiky hair?’

 

‘Shut up.’

 

‘Anyway, heard that you have not been keeping up with Oikawa as well.’ Matsukawa bluntly stated. ‘Well?’

 

‘Well, what.’ Iwaizumi scowled.

 

‘He hasn’t been doing very well, raising a kid on his own. Pretty sure that kid would have loved another dad.’

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘You know what I mean. We usually meet up once per month and our next meeting is just two days later. The usual place, at 7 pm. I guess I will be seeing you by then?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Iwaizumi replied quietly and hung up, after which he flopped onto his bed.

 

…Matsukawa knew? His phone made a sound, indicating that an email was sent to him.

 

To: Iwaizumi

From: University of Tokyo

Dear Dr Iwaizumi,

Welcome back to Japan. Please report to the university on the 26 October at 9 am. An administrative staff will give you information of the research you will be taking part in and details of your apartment. Have a nice week ahead.

 

 

Two days arrived faster than Iwaizumi expected. He sort of regretted when he reached the usual place which they used to hang out together back in High School. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were already there.

 

‘Yo, Iwaizumi.’ Hanamaki greeted him with the usual sly smile he had.

 

They looked a little different, yet the same. Four years, not too long, not too short for people to start changing.

 

‘Oikawa should be here any moment. Just take a seat. We told him there will be a surprise for him.’ Matsukawa stared at Iwaizumi with his lazy eyes. ‘Ah, speaking of the devil. Oikawa!’

 

‘Oh, Mattsun! Makki! I-Iwa-chan?!’ Oikawa’s voice squeaked a little when he called out to Iwaizumi.

 

‘Long time no see.’ Iwaizumi heard himself saying.

 

‘IWA-CHAN!’ Oikawa enveloped Iwaizumi with a bear hug. ‘You are horrible you know! Running off like that.’

 

‘Um, yeah. Glad that I am back though.’ Iwaizumi felt a little awkward as he hugged Oikawa back, he could feel Oikawa’s soft hair tickling his neck.

 

‘Tobio, this is uncle Iwa that I have been telling you. Remember the photos I showed you?’ Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi and squatted down, talking to a small dark blue haired boy who looked a little lost.

 

‘U-Uncle Iwa.’ Tobio quietly greeted him.

 

Iwaizumi knew something was wrong when he saw the boy. Oikawa’s ex-wife did not have black hair, nor Oikawa. So why did this boy, who was supposed to be Oikawa’s son, had dark blue hair? Oikawa must have known what Iwaizumi was thinking because he leaned in and whispered something into Iwaizumi’s ear.

 

_‘I’ll explain later.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Um. This is the first time I am actually writing something. But IwaOi and BokuAka gave me too much feels that I have to express myself. Hope you like the story so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's POV

 ‘I won’t be working in Miyagi. I will be at Tokyo.’ Iwaizumi announced, when they asked what he was going to do with his life after getting back.

 

‘Tokyo? Oikawa is working in Tokyo too! But the both of us are still in Miyagi.’ Hanamaki stated. ‘In case you still don’t get it, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and I are cohabiting. Plus dating’

 

Iwaizumi would not say that he was surprised or what so ever, since both of them had been practically glued together since high school. Just like Oikawa and himself. But having both Matsukawa and Hanamaki going out was definitely not something Iwaizumi anticipated. He made a face as though he swallowed a fly. Imagine having two friends who were meme lords as your friends.

 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki just gave him an almost identical smirk when they saw Iwaizumi pulling a face.

 

‘Uncle Iwa! Do you want to come and play with me one day? Daddy said that you have been very far away so I can’t play with you.’ Tobio asked all of a sudden, giving everyone at the table a shock. 'But daddy misses you and wants you to come over to play too!'

 

‘Tobio!’ Oikawa felt his face heating up a little. ‘Daddy totally did NOT say that!’

 

‘Eh, but you keep showing me pictures of Uncle Iwa and talk about him all the time. I do that when I miss Shouyou.’ Tobio cutely pouted.

 

Hanamaki started laughing his lungs out while Oikawa gave Iwaizumi an embarrassed smile.

 

‘Looks like he has taken a liking to you, Iwa-chan.’

 

‘Just like his dad.’ Matsukawa smirked.

 

‘Mattsun! Shut up!’ Oikawa felt like dying.

 

‘Oi. Watch your language. You have a kid Oikawa.’ Iwaizumi threw him a side glare and turned to Tobio, who was doodling on a piece of paper.

 

 

 

‘Daddy, I thought you said you really missed Uncle Iwa, why isn’t he coming home with us?’ Tobio asked on their way home after Oikawa parted with all his friends.

 

‘Tobio-chan, there is a time for everything and I have to make sure that the timing is perfect.’ Oikawa hugged his son close and snuggled his nose against Tobio’s chubby cheeks.

 

‘What is perfect, daddy?’

 

‘It just means that everything is very, very good. You smell, little gentleman. We will be bathing once we got home then we will sleep, okay?’

 

‘Okay.’ Tobio quietly slurped his fingers, waiting for the train to reach Tokyo.

 

It was relatively quick that they reached their home. Their apartment had a living room that was relatively large as compared to other apartments in Tokyo. Oikawa bought it after he was left with Tobio. To many, buying an apartment seemed to be an unrealistic dream. However, money was not an issue to Oikawa since he was one of the famous interior designers in the town. People actually had to book appointment two months earlier just to get Oikawa to work on a new home.

 

He unlocked their apartment after typing in the passcode.The dim lighting revealed the toys scattered around the living room’s carpet, there were dirty dishes and utensils waiting for Oikawa to clean up. He was pretty sure that his study was in a total chaos where papers and drawings were all over the place, as though a hurricane had visited the place. To put it in simple words, the whole house was a mess.

 

 _Great. I had even invited Iwa-chan over three days from now with my latest project due in two days’ time. Good job Tooru._ He thought to himself as he gently shook Tobio, who was sleeping on his shoulder, awake.

 

‘Tobio, wake up. We are home. Let’s get you into the bath, okay?’ Oikawa placed Tobio onto the floor while Tobio yawned.

 

Oikawa took a clean change of clothes and started filling the bathtub with warm water. Getting Tobio into the bathtub was not a big deal, but getting him out of it would definitely be a hassle. For some reason, Tobio loved the warm water and loved playing with toys in the bath. Rolling up his sleeves, Oikawa started to shampoo Tobio’s hair. Much to his surprise, Tobio offered to get out of the bathtub as he was getting pretty sleepy, which Oikawa doubted it since he had slept on the train. But nonetheless, Oikawa dried Tobio and helped him to put on his clothes.

 

‘What would you like to have for bedtime story today, Tobio?’ Oikawa asked.

 

‘Um. I don’t want any. I have Mr Teddy here with me! So it’s fine, daddy. I can just sleep after telling Mr Teddy how I meet Uncle Iwa!’ Tobio smiled, hands clutching onto a teddy bear half his size.

 

‘You sure Tobio?’ Oikawa asked sceptically and Tobio nodded. ‘Alright then. Good night honey.’

 

Oikawa switched off the light in the room after planting a kiss on Tobio’s forehead. He let out a small sigh as he walked to the kitchen, preparing to wash the dishes. So it was not his imagination that Tobio was extra obedience and sensible. Children were really sensitive and Tobio must have felt that Oikawa did not really bother about him while Iwaizumi was around. It was not that Oikawa did not like Tobio. He was cute, sensible, everything that all parents would beg to have. It was just… The last encounter with his ex-wife was not what you called a pleasant one. In fact, it was so ugly that even Tobio might be affected by it. Since then, Tobio had been a very sensible child who always tried his best not to trouble Oikawa with too much problem.

 

Meeting Iwaizumi again was more of a surprise. He dried the dishes and placed them back into the cupboard, then stared at his hands. There was a silver ring with a small emerald jewel embedded on it. That was not his wedding ring. It was a ring he bought even before marriage. It was… He let out another sigh as he stepped into his own room and took a change of clothes.

 

Even back in Aoba Johsai, Oikawa was one of the most sensitive human beings on the team. He was fully aware of the fact that his childhood best friend might have developed romantic feelings for him. He had been running away from it, just like what Iwaizumi did. He was, in fact, frightened to face it. With Tobio in the picture now, he could not do anything about it. It seemed like Iwaizumi had given up on him as well.

 

Oikawa felt his muscles relaxing in the warm water, thinking about the meetup today with his friends. Matsukawa did not change much, neither had Hanamaki. Well, it would be hard to notice any differences anyway, since he had been keeping up with the two meme kings on the team, meeting up for dinner monthly. But Iwaizumi. He had become even more mature and his tastes in clothing had significantly improved. Oikawa would hate to acknowledge it but he thought that Iwaizumi was really hot.

 

Did he get himself a boyfriend in the UK? How was his life there? What had he been doing apart from studying in the UK for the past four years? These questions ran wild in his mind and he helped himself out of the bathtub and dry himself. Despite having so much thought in his mind, he managed to fall asleep and encountered a dreamless night.

 

Oikawa was woken up by the bright sunlight that seeped through a gap between the curtains. He stretched and let out a yawn. It had been a long time since he had such a top tier quality sleep. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. To his horror, he found the four digits 08:30 staring straight into his face.

 

‘Shit!’ He yelped and threw his blanket aside, slightly stumbling as he jumped out of bed into the bathroom.

 

Splashing some icy cold water on his face, Oikawa used his sleeves to wipe his face dry then made a dash to Tobio’s room.

 

‘Tobio! Wake up! We’re late!’ He gently shook the small boy awake, the latter just sat up and started rubbing his eyes.

 

‘Huh? Daddy? What time is it now?’

 

‘Eight thirty! Come on little guy, up, up, up!’ Oikawa was already running to the kitchen after squeezing some toothpaste onto Tobio’s toothbrush and place it on top of a blue mug with water. Taking out bento boxes and food container from the refrigerator, he prepared to heat up the food.

 

Tobio’s eyes widened in shock when he heard the time. He did a similar action as his daddy and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After which he packed his own school bag.

 

‘Tobio! Come here, I will wipe your face and get you change into your uniform.’ Oikawa was done heating up the food and placing them into a bento. ‘I’m so sorry honey, I forgot about the alarm clock yesterday. There is no time for breakfast so just take this milk bread and eat in the car okay?’

 

Tobio just nodded in reply and grabbed his bento and school bag, ready to go.

 

‘Alright! We are ready to go!’ Oikawa grabbed his car keys from the surface of the shoe cabinet.

 

Luckily, the traffic was not heavy and they managed to make it to the kindergarten at 9.15am, which made them late for only half an hour.

 

‘I’m really sorry, Yaku sensei, I couldn’t wake up this morning so Tobio was late.’ Oikawa passed the student handbook back to Yaku after signing it.

 

‘No problem. They will be having some extra activity today so please come and pick up Tobio at 5 pm.’ Yaku smiled and squatted down, looking at Tobio on same eye level. ‘Tobio-chan, are you ready for class?’

 

‘Yes! Yaku Sensei!’ Tobio cheered and followed Yaku into the kindergarten after waving a small goodbye to his daddy.

 

Oikawa returned to his car, sighing. _Way to start a day, Tooru._ It was difficult to raise a child, Oikawa knew it. Initially, he went to stay with his parents in Miyagi after the divorce and he felt it would not be a long-term solution to keep troubling his parents from taking care of Tobio. That was why he forced himself to move to Tokyo after Tobio started kindergarten, and wanted to start afresh without any help from anyone. He had a really busy schedule. Nonetheless, he was more than grateful when his boss allowed him to work from home after his boss had learnt about his situation, only that he had to go to the office occasionally for meetings. He still tried to dish out some free time to spend with Tobio.

 

Oikawa parked his car back in the car park and walked to the nearby café. He ordered a bangle and a cup of Americano. He needed the caffeine to keep his brain running. While waiting for his order, he took out his phone and looked at the locked screen. They were a photo collage of Tobio, Iwaizumi and himself. He lightly touched the screen and brushed his hair with his long, slender fingers.

 

‘Iwa-chan.’ He whispered under his breath. ‘I’m really glad that you’re back.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I just realised I can edit the note. I am still getting used to how to use this site... OTL But hope you guys actually liked the kiddo Tobio. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

‘Really sorry to inform you, Dr Iwaizumi, but all the apartments for researchers are already full. There is no available temporary dormitory available for staff as well.’ The administrative staff told Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi felt luck had not been on his side ever since he came back to Japan. First, he should not have unpacked his luggage. He was not going to move back to Miyagi so he did not know why he actually took everything out then arrange everything back into that two huge luggage. Second, he did not have a place to stay in Tokyo.

 

‘I-Never mind. Thank you, Kiyoko san.’ Iwaizumi read her name off the nameplate on the desk.

 

‘Oh wait. Actually, there is another option. I believe one of our professors is actually planning to leave Japan for the US and he stays in an apartment near the University campus. Would you want to talk to that professor? It is highly possible that he is either selling the apartment or putting it up for rent.’ Kiyoko gave him a suggestion which was indeed very applicable to the situation he was facing now.

 

‘Yes, please. I will greatly appreciate that.’

 

 

‘Ah, so you are Dr Iwaizumi?’ Before Iwaizumi was a short black haired male, pushing up his glasses as he spoke. ‘I assume that you would like to have my apartment then? I don’t think that is a problem. In fact, I am leaving Japan next Wednesday so it is good that you manage to catch me in school before I am gone.’

 

‘Regarding the rental…’ Iwaizumi started.

 

‘Ah, that! The university will be paying so don’t worry about it. If you have enough savings I don’t mind you buying the apartment from me. I will just give you the price I have bought since I am not in need of money or whatsoever. Just drop me an email if you are interested.’ Professor Takeda took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. ‘This is the address. I don’t mind if you start moving in today. The passcode for the apartment is on that piece of paper. I will see you later tonight then, when I retrieve my things from the apartment.’

 

‘Thank you so much, Professor Takeda.’ Iwaizumi bowed before gingerly keeping the piece of paper in his wallet.

 

Now, at least some luck came back.

 

Iwaizumi found himself in a gorgeous apartment in the next two hours, unpacking his luggage as he marvelled at the size and the interior of the apartment. Everything was good. There was a huge kitchen, a huge living room, a study, a guest room and a master bedroom. It was more than enough for an unmarried, single man could ask for.

 

‘So how do you like it here?’ Professor Takeda asked as he took off his shoes at the entrance.

 

‘It is really good. I was expecting an apartment with a small living room and a room for me to sleep in.’ Iwaizumi replied. ‘Is it really okay for me to just live here? I mean, I know that the university will be paying you for rental but I don’t think they will be paying you a reasonable rent for an apartment like this.’

 

‘Ah, it’s fine. I will be more than happy to let someone who knows how to take care of the apartment to live here. The reason why I don’t want to rent it to random people is that this place brings memories. It is nostalgia.’ Professor Takeda sighed. ‘I will come back Japan some time for a visit so I might drop by to stay for a night or two if you are okay with it.’

 

‘I am definitely more than okay with it, professor.’ Iwaizumi stated firmly.

 

‘Haha. That’s good to know. I will just leave everything as it is. Have fun staying here, Iwaizumi san. I will be off. See you.’ Professor Takeda waved a little before he left again, taking with him last bit of paperwork.

 

Everything was good. Until he met his neighbour.

 

‘Uncle Iwa!’ Iwaizumi thought his ears were playing a trick on him, but he knew it was not when a certain small dark-haired boy came running and hugging his left leg, right after he stepped out of the apartment to buy dinner.

 

‘What are you doing here, kiddo?’ Iwaizumi looked at him.

 

‘Waiting for daddy to come out. He is always so slow.’ Tobio gave him a cute pout which reminded him of Oikawa’s.

 

‘You guys li-‘

 

‘Sorry Tobio-chan! You must be starving, right? Let’s go and get dinner now- Oh.’ Oikawa stopped talking when he realised Iwaizumi was with Tobio.

 

‘I didn’t expect you to be here, Iwa-chan. Are you here to visit Professor Takeda?’ Oikawa tried to sound as neutral as he could. Hell, his heart was beating so fast he thought he just ran a marathon.

 

‘No. I am living at Professor Takeda’s place now. He is going overseas.’ Iwaizumi replied.

 

‘Oh. Um. I guess we are neighbours again?’ Oikawa offered an awkward smile.

 

‘Uncle Iwa are you going for dinner? Would you like to come with us?’ Tobio chanted excitedly.

 

‘You’ve got to check with your dad, Tobio. I’m not sure if you dad like the idea of me joining.’ Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. God, saved him from this awkward situation.

 

‘Of course Uncle Iwa will join us. Tobio-chan, didn’t you say you wanted to eat konkatsu?’ Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi in the eyes. ‘You will come with us, right?’

 

Iwaizumi did. He wondered why he was holding Tobio’s hand along with Oikawa, while walking to the so-called best place for konkatsu. It was a small ramen bar in a quiet street and Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa had always been to these isolated places himself with Tobio tagged along. He frowned at the idea. Too dangerous. But it sounded like something that Oikawa would do. Much to his surprise, the owner of the ramen bar was a past Karasuno High School volleyball player. Iwaizumi could not remember his name but definitely remembered his distinguishing goatee beard with his long hair tied into a bun. Not to mention his spikes were pretty powerful.

 

‘Hey Azu-chan! Long-time no see.’ Oikawa greeted cheerfully with Tobio greeting the owner ‘Uncle Azu!’

 

‘Oh, long-time no see, indeed. You brought a friend along?’ The so-called Azu-chan looked at Iwaizumi.

 

‘Iwaizumi Hajime. I used to play volleyball with Oikawa.’ Iwaizumi introduced himself and initiating a handshake.

 

‘Azumane Asahi. Ah! I recognise you. You were the ace of the team, weren’t you?’ Azumane smiled, shaking Iwaizumi’s hand and Iwaizumi nodded in reply. ‘He talks about you all the time. So much that Nishinoya and I feel tired the moment he opens his mouth and says Iwa-chan.’

 

‘Azu-chan! We are hungry! Can we save the talking till later?’ Oikawa really wanted to bury his face in his hands, why were all his friends (except Iwa-chan maybe) such an embarrassment?

 

During the dinner, Iwaizumi felt the distance between Oikawa and him had shortened slightly. The distance that was built over the four years. Tobio would not stop pestering him with questions like ‘Did daddy really embarrassed himself during volleyball matches?’ ‘What is the funniest thing that daddy has done when he was younger?’ etc. Iwaizumi snorted a little while answering those questions, with Oikawa saying ‘So mean, Iwa-chan!’ occasionally, as Iwaizumi recalled all those incidents happened in school. Tobio had a good laugh, occasionally asking what certain words meant and Iwaizumi was trying his best not to come up with difficult words.

 

‘Thank you for the food. It is really good. I will visit some time again.’ Iwaizumi told Azumane before leaving and Azumane took the compliment with pride.

 

‘Iwa-chan. Since you know where I live now, why not come over tonight and I will tell you what’s with Tobio.’ Oikawa said in a quiet voice while carrying the asleep Tobio.

 

‘Yeah. Sure.’ Iwaizumi started to feel a little uneasy as they made their way back to the apartment block.

 

‘Tobio-chan, we’re home.’ Oikawa woke Tobio up as he switched on the lights, revealing his messy home. He picked out a pair of new slippers and placed them in front of Iwaizumi ‘Iwa-chan put these on. I will settle Tobio first. Make yourself at home and grab drinks from the kitchen if you need.’

 

Instead of sitting around, Iwaizumi looked around the living room. The living room was a little messy with Tobio’s toys lying around. The wall beside the dining table had frames containing drawings drawn by Tobio. There were only traces of evidence that only Oikawa and Tobio lived in this apartment. Listening to Oikawa interacting with Tobio, he allowed his mind to think of possible causes of Oikawa’s divorce and problem regarding Tobio.

 

‘Sorry for the long wait.’ Oikawa looked a little exhausted after tucking Tobio in bed. ‘Beer?’

 

‘Sure.’ Iwaizumi took one can of beer from Oikawa and Oikawa took a sip, sighing in content.

 

‘You know, one of the things about having a kid around is that I can’t really drink. They wake up at ridiculous timing sometimes and you have to wake up to mend their needs.’ Oikawa tucked his left leg under his right leg, seated beside Iwaizumi.

 

‘I’m pretty sure you are curious where Tobio comes about, since, he looks nothing like me. Nothing like Yuka as well.’ With that, Oikawa started his story of his marriage which turned out to be a failure.

 

Their marriage did not start right. Neither did it ended right. Issues started to surface during their honeymoon week. First, their sex life did not work out. Then came the problem of Yuka getting pregnant, which Oikawa and Yuka both knew that it was impossible.

 

‘Why impossible though? I mean, sex life does not work out doesn’t mean she can’t get pregnant right?’ Iwaizumi was a little confused.

 

‘Basically. Ugh. How should I put it?’ Oikawa’s eyes darted from left to right. ‘Um. Let’s just put it in this way, we found out that I am asexual. Physical-wise... I just can't. Something along that line. Plus I realised I don't love her the way I should. The feeling just isn't right.’

 

Iwaizumi almost spat out his beer.

 

‘What the fuck? Then why did you marry her?’

 

‘I don’t know! I thought I loved her enough, and that I will be able to have a normal life just like every other couple. But I can’t.’ Oikawa groaned. ‘That was why when I found out that she was five months pregnant I didn’t know what I should do, we didn't have sex at all.’

 

‘Then why are you keeping Tobio? I mean if you are not the birth father you should not be responsible for him, right?’

 

‘There is some agreement that I made with Yuka. Let’s just say that she won’t tell about one of my secrets and in turn, Tobio will be in my care. Her new husband doesn’t like kids.’ Oikawa stood up and stretched. ‘Well, that’s pretty much all of it. How about you telling me what happen over the past four years. You know, you have not been in contact with any of us except for your parents. So mean! I thought we are best friends.’

 

Both of them ended up staying up late, talking and drinking until three in the morning. Oikawa could not hold alcohol well after a good three years of living a no-alcohol life, knocked out after his fifth can of beer. Iwaizumi was still clear-headed enough to drag Oikawa to the master bedroom and threw him on the bed. He was slightly drunk but tired as hell, hence, he found himself sleeping next to Oikawa when he woke up a couple of hours later.

 

Iwaizumi jumped out of Oikawa’s bed when he was fully awake. He took a quick check on himself and was more than relief that his clothes and Oikawa’s clothes were still intact. He went to the bathroom splashed some icy cold water on his face to freshen himself up. Drinking moderately was okay from time to time but waking up afterwards was something that he definitely despised. Something tugged his pants while he was in his own thought. Iwaizumi jumped a little and looked down. It was Tobio, staring at him and pouting.

 

‘Uncle Iwa, I am hungry.’ Tobio whined. ‘Daddy won’t wake up even when I jumped on him.’

 

‘Have you brush your teeth, Tobio?’ Iwaizumi touched Tobio’s hair, as though he was handling with some fragile, small animal.

 

‘Yes! I have!’ Tobio nodded.

 

‘Alright then. I will go and look at what you have in the kitchen. Just go and sit at the dining table first okay? I will whip up something in no time.’ Iwaizumi smiled and walked into the kitchen.

 

 _Maybe they can still do stuff just like in the past, even if they were not together._ Iwaizumi thought to himself as he put on an apron and opened the refrigerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a heavily dialogued chapter. (Sorry about that if you don't like it) Currently working on Tags. Please do give me some suggestions on how to tag this. I really have no idea how I should do this. OTL
> 
> P.S. Will be away for exams so unlikely to have any updates for the next few weeks.
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos! Comments are really appreciated. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa woke up feeling that a truck had run over his body and his head was throbbing with pain, as though there was a hammer hammering his head.

 

‘What time is it now…?’ He sat up and looked at the clock, 11 am. ‘Shit! I shouldn’t have drunk so much yesterday.’

 

Oikawa stumbled to the door and swung it open, only to find that the whole house was dead quiet. Too quiet. He went to Tobio’s room only to find it empty. Panic struck Oikawa as he ran around the apartment trying to look for his son.

 

‘Tobio-chan! Where are you?’ Oikawa called out, checking the bathroom, his study. No. Nothing.

 

He went to the living room and smelled food. Food? Where did the food come from? He stared at the bowl of porridge on the table and there was a note beside it.

 

_Oikawa, I brought Tobio to kindergarten already since you should be having a hangover. Eat the porridge. If there is anything you need you know where to find me. –Iwaizumi_

 

‘Thank goodness.’ Oikawa collapsed onto the chair, clutching onto the note in his hand. At least Tobio was not late for the second time.

 

Oikawa looked around the living room. Tobio’s toys were now placed in a box neatly, the coffee table was cleared of all the empty beer cans from last night, with only his phone and the television remote control on it. That must be Iwaizumi’s doing. Oikawa sighed, he sort of regretted that he lied to Iwaizumi regarding one of the reasons why he filed a divorce with Yuka.

 

To: Iwa-chan

Iwa-chan, thanks for bringing Tobio to school and cleaning the living room. The porridge looks good.

 

Almost instantly, he received a reply.

 

From: Iwa-chan

No problem. Remember to pick up Tobio at 4 pm.

 

Oikawa was deep in thought, he recalled the conversation he had with Iwaizumi. Things might get tougher. Oikawa knew perfectly well that he was not asexual. It was just that he could not bring himself to tell Iwaizumi what exactly happened. _Maybe later. When it is necessary. When I am **ready** to tell him the truth._ Oikawa thought to himself before staring at his buzzing phone. It was a phone call from the office.

 

‘Hello? Moniwa-san?’ Oikawa eyes widened when he heard his boss asked about the progress of the project due tomorrow. ‘I’m still working on it. Yes, I will bring it to the office tomorrow morning and meet the client myself. Thank you.’

 

Shit. He totally forgot about the project that was due tomorrow and he had less than 24 hours to work on it. Great. The situation could not have been better. Oikawa felt frustration and stress building up. He decided that he should take a painkiller before starting work, he could not possibly work with his head throbbing with pain. He managed to finish the porridge in a few minutes and popped a painkiller into his mouth before washing it down with some black coffee.

 

 _You can do this, Tooru._ He encouraged himself a little before switching on his computer, getting ready to draw and do calculations for the interior design project. He lost track of time, despite his stomach growling loudly, he just went to the kitchen and grabbed a packet of biscuit, before returning back to his study. He did not even have time to order delivery. He thought he had to do something important in the late afternoon but looking at the amount of work that was incomplete, he ignored the thought and turned his attention back to the computer monitor.

 

The doorbell rang making Oikawa jumped. He stared at the corner of the monitor, it was 6 pm. Who would he be expecting? He grunted a little as he got up and opened the door. Outside was a black curly haired male who held the hands of two kids, one with orange messy hair and another one with dark blue hair. It was Tobio and Shouyou, plus his beloved friend, Akaashi Keiji.

 

‘Oh my god. Tobio, daddy is so sorry!’ Oikawa bent down to pick up his son. Tobio’s eyes were slightly swollen and the rims of his eyes were still red. He definitely had cried.

 

‘Tooru, I seriously think you should consider buying an alarm and a planner. I thought I was the latest to fetch Shouyou when I reached the kindergarten. But I knew I wasn’t when I saw Yaku was with Tobio and Tobio burst into tears when I was about to leave with Shouyou.’ Akaashi eyed him.

 

‘I’m really sorry and thank you, Keiji. For helping me with Tobio.’ Oikawa was carrying Tobio in his arms and patting Tobio on the back, hoping to sooth the younger boy a little. ‘I am caught up with work and trying to meet the deadline.’

 

‘Right. Can you at least switch on your phone, please? I tried calling you on both mobile and your home phone but both are unavailable. Do something about it will you? Geez, I can’t imagine if something has happened to Tobio and the kindergarten can’t contact you.’ Akaashi let out a small sigh. ‘If you are really busy, at least let me know. I can help you with Tobio, you know. And Koutarou is very much available to help even when I have to work overtime.’

 

‘Yeah, I will do that in future. Do you want to get dinner together or something?’ Oikawa offered.

 

‘Nah. I’m heading back. Koutarou cooked today. See you.’ Akaashi shook his head before asking Shouyou to wave goodbye to Oikawa and Tobio.

 

‘See you tomorrow Tobio!’ Shouyou cheerfully said and left with Akaashi.

 

Tobio was very quiet that night. He would usually share how his day had been in the kindergarten but there was nothing. He quietly picked up his chopsticks and started eating after Oikawa set the food in front. Oikawa felt guilt washing over him. He definitely was not a great dad. How would a parent forget his child even when working?

 

‘Tobio, daddy wants to talk to you. Is that okay?’ Oikawa said after dinner, holding both of Tobio’s hands while squatting down.

 

Tobio nodded, but his eyes just would not meet Oikawa’s and staring hard at the floor.

 

‘Firstly, daddy is really sorry for not waking up and bring you to school. Daddy forgot that it is a school day and slept really late last night.’ Oikawa started. ‘Daddy is also very sorry for not fetching you from the kindergarten. Will you forgive daddy, Tobio?’

 

Tobio’s vision blurred and tears started falling. Oikawa panicked a little but he wiped away Tobio’s tears.

 

‘I thought you don’t want me anymore. Mummy doesn't want me if daddy doesn't want me as well, I-‘Tobio hiccupped as he cried and Oikawa just felt his heart ached as he reached out and hugged his son.

 

‘Daddy will always want you, Tobio. Tobio is such a good boy, why will daddy not want you?’ Oikawa said, feeling himself tearing up as well. ‘Daddy promise that from now on I will be on time for everything when it is about Tobio, okay?’

 

Tobio looked at him for a while and stuck out his pinky.

 

‘Pinky promise?’ Tobio asked timidly.

 

‘Pinky promise.’ Oikawa smiled and hooked his pinky with Tobio’s.

 

That night, Oikawa brought his tablet into the master bedroom, he pulled an all-nighter with one hand drawing and writing on the tablet on his lap, another arm circling and patting Tobio on the back as he slept soundly. Maybe Tobio sharing a bed with him would be a better idea. After all, Tobio was really insecure about Oikawa keeping him, after Yuka had left.

 

‘Tobio-chan, rise and shine, it’s time for school.’ Oikawa woke Tobio up at 7.30am and pressed a kiss on his forehead before heading to the bathroom to prepare Tobio’s toothbrush and a mug of water.

 

‘Good morning daddy.’ Tobio yawned and climbed off the bed.

 

‘Daddy, we are having a sports day next month.’ Tobio stuffed a mouthful of fried eggs into his mouth and munched on the mouthful.

 

‘Oh, really? Sure, I will go with you that day. Is it at the kindergarten?’ Oikawa asked while packing Tobio’s bento.

 

‘Hm. I don’t know. Yaku sensei gave us a paper and said we have to give to you.’ Tobio got off the table and ran to his school bag, of which he pulled out a piece of paper.

 

‘Ah, it is at the stadium near the kindergarten. Tobio, what sports do you want to play?’ Oikawa eyed the paper.

 

‘Running! Shouyou will be running too!’ Tobio cheered.

 

‘What about the ones which daddy has to participate too?’ Oikawa placed the paper on the table.

 

‘I want to do running with daddy too!’ Tobio exclaimed, raising his right hand which was grasping onto a spoon.

 

‘Okay then, running it is.’ Oikawa chuckled and circled the option ‘Family fun run’ before passing the paper back to Tobio. Tobio cheered and kept the paper securely back into his school bag.

 

‘Alright, I will pass something to Uncle Iwa before we head out. Do you want to come along?’ Oikawa had two bento boxes with him and Tobio just nodded his head excitedly, eyes sparkled with anticipation.

 

Oikawa pressed the doorbell next door, after a few minutes a rather sleepy looking Iwaizumi opened the door.

 

‘Morning Iwa-chan~’ Oikawa greeted him. ‘Bento for you, thanks for the food and helping me to send Tobio to school yesterday.’

 

‘Ah. It’s nothing. You don’t have to do this you know. You want to come in and take a seat?’ Iwaizumi took the bento from Oikawa and patted Tobio’s head as the latter greeted him.

 

‘Nah, I will drop by again. I have to send Tobio to school now, just in case there is jam.’ Oikawa replied. ‘Have a good day Iwa-chan!’

 

Iwaizumi placed the bento on the kitchen counter. Today was the first day of him officially working in the lab of the University of Tokyo. He woke up an hour earlier before his alarm clock rang. This was not due to the nervousness, but the excitement of working in a new environment. It was not like he had not worked in labs before, in fact, he had the experience since he took up a year of internship during his last year of study at the university. Iwaizumi rubbed his face and decided to take a bath before changing and getting to school early. Since it was his first day working, the day should be fine.

 

Or not.

 

Iwaizumi did not know if he should feel glad or frustrated that he had showered in the morning since he had to work overtime on the first day of work. Apparently one of the researcher called in sick and they were urgent for some data for research in the ecology and evolution biology department. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he waited for some specimen DNA results so that he could do an analysis of a particular species of ants. The machine monitor showed that he still had to wait for two hours for that. Iwaizumi decided that he could not just sit around waiting for the result, on top of that, he still had to run the gel electrophoresis once before he left. Hence, he got up and prepare the agarose gel he would be using later.

 

By the time he cleaned up and gotten at least one result for the guys doing evolution research, Iwaizumi called it a day, leaving the university at approximately 1 in the morning. Iwaizumi tiredly let out a yawn. There was no more train in service since the last train left at 1230 am. It would be a wise choice to take a cab home. The cabbie was friendly and tried to engage Iwaizumi in a conversation, the environment was so quiet. Iwaizumi took a few minutes to appreciate the silence. Tokyo had always been a bustling city, people always rushing from place to place. Unlike Miyagi, where the pace of life was much slower.

 

Iwaizumi allowed himself to dwell on the explanation that Oikawa offered him the previous night. It was surprising. He had never thought his best friend would be asexual. Iwaizumi wondered what was that secret that Yuka was helping Oikawa safe keep, it must be so important that Oikawa felt that it was a threat for people to know. He washed the bento box and dried it, before tying the bento cloth back. The bento Oikawa made was mediocre (Iwaizumi had it for his lunch), but it was a huge improvement for someone who did not step into the kitchen for the first 19 years of his life, transformed his cooking into something actually edible and mediocre. _Just how much Oikawa had changed?_

 

Iwaizumi started to think that they were going back to the good old days, the days when they were still in their high school, when they were still _so close_. Before Iwaizumi realised it, he drifted into a dreamless night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify their age  
> Iwaizumi, Oikawa: 26  
> Tobio, Shouyou: 4
> 
> A little heartbreaking but it will be necessary for the later development of the story. It is sort of slow built, but I am hoping that I won't drag it too long. Updates will be irregular and I will do some editing for the earlier chapters when I have time, so pardon my mistakes for now. Comments are appreciated. :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. Try guessing what Oikawa's secret is. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Life went on. Iwaizumi got used to Oikawa’s presence in his life once again after several weeks, where Oikawa would occasionally bring food over and shared with Iwaizumi. It was just another typical day which Iwaizumi ended his work on time and reached home. He was washing the vegetables when the doorbell rang. He looked through the cat eye on the door but found that there was nobody outside. The doorbell rang persistently so Iwaizumi opened the door suspiciously, ready to face any danger.

 

‘Uncle Iwa!’ Oh. He looked down at his knee level and Tobio was smiling at him, holding a small toy hockey stick. _Oh._ So that was how the persistent ringing of doorbell came about and he could not see anyone outside.

 

‘Tobio? What are you doing here? Where is Oi-your daddy?’ Iwaizumi squatted down to face Tobio.

 

‘Daddy is busy so I don’t want to disturb him but I am hungry.’ Tobio pouted. He remembered that his daddy had told him before if he is not available and Tobio was facing any trouble or needing anything, he should go and look for Uncle Iwa next door.

 

‘You should tell your daddy you are hungry though. I’m pretty sure he is hungry too.’ Iwaizumi rubbed Tobio’s head gently. ‘Wait, what has your daddy been doing? Why is he not feeding you?’

 

‘Daddy is working. He said he had to finish them by tomorrow or he cannot attend my sports day. I want to run with daddy.’ Tobio pouted. ‘Uncle Iwa, can I have a bread? I won’t cause you too much trouble.’

 

‘Silly, why will you be causing me any trouble? I am cooking anyway. Come in, it will be done in fifteen minutes.’ Iwaizumi laughed but felt a bit surprised how sensible Tobio was. ‘Uncle Iwa is really happy to have you here or else I will have to eat alone.’

 

‘Aw. Uncle Iwa don’t you feel sad when you are alone?’ Tobio tailed behind Iwaizumi.

 

‘Sometimes. But most of the time I am too busy.’ Iwaizumi let out a throaty laugh as he prepared to cut the vegetables. ‘Tobio, do you want to watch television? I will be cooking and I don’t think it will be safe for you to stay in the kitchen.’

 

Tobio chewed his lower lip before nodding, heading to the living room. Instead of switching on the television, Tobio looked around the living room. He saw a few photographs framed in plain metal frames. They were photographs of his daddy, Uncle Iwa, Uncle Mattsun and Uncle Makki. All of them were wearing the same type of clothes and they looked different from what they looked like now. Tobio recalled seeing such a photo in his home as well. He moved on to the next photo, which shows Uncle Iwa with another older man and an older woman. The last one was a picture of Uncle Iwa with someone he had never seen before. Someone with really weird hair, like a rooster.

 

Tobio soon lost interest in the photographs and decided that maybe watching television would be a better option while waiting for Uncle Iwa, since he had been taught by his daddy that it was very impolite to touch others’ things without asking. He climbed onto the couch with a television remote control in his hand and pressed the button.

 

Iwaizumi was more than relieved that the Tobio was absorbed in the programme they were broadcasting on the television as he set the table and preparing to get the dishes out from the kitchen. Tobio was a well-behaved kid, Iwaizumi was not worried about Tobio breaking his things or messing up any document, rather, he was worried that Tobio would be bored by doing nothing. He remembered himself as a kid, he hated the moment when he did not have his toys with him and he had nothing to do.

 

‘Tobio, time for dinner!’ Iwaizumi called out after putting the last dish on the dining table.

 

‘Thank you for the food.’ They said in union before digging in.

 

‘Uncle Iwa, I like your cooking.’ Tobio said after swallowing a mouthful of food. Iwaizumi had made the vegetables into different shapes since he figured that children liked those. ‘Daddy cooks but it is not as yummy as this.’

 

‘I think your daddy has improved a lot. He can’t cook an egg without burning it in the past.’ Iwaizumi smiled and picked up a piece of fish with his chopsticks.

 

‘Uncle Iwa, what is burning it? Is the egg on fire?’ Tobio asked curiously.

 

‘Well, not exactly. Have you seen eggs that are black after they are cooked? Well, those are burnt ones.’ Iwaizumi tried to describe and explain.

 

‘Ah! I think I have seen those before! When I started going to school daddy used to give me eggs that have some black spots on them. They taste funny. When I went to the kitchen to throw away my Yakult bottle after drinking it, I saw lots of black things that smell a little like my breakfast that time. But I know daddy will be sad if I ask him about it so I didn’t say anything.’ Tobio bit onto his chopsticks as he recalled the incident that happened earlier that year.

 

‘Does his food still have black stuff on it?’ Iwaizumi asked.

 

‘Sometimes. But it is much lesser now. I think daddy is doing better.’ Tobio replied, poking the star-shaped carrot slices on his plate. ‘Uncle Iwa, I don’t like to eat carrots. Can I not eat them? Pretty please?’

 

‘If you don’t eat them Uncle Iwa will be sad.’ Iwaizumi tried his best not to frown. His frowning face looked more like a scowling face and he was worried that Tobio would be frightened.

 

‘Daddy doesn’t cook carrots, Uncle Iwa. He says that carrots are evil and if we eat them we will be evil too.’ Tobio seemed to have internal debates regarding whether he should eat the carrots or not.

 

Upon hearing that, Iwaizumi just wanted to facepalm himself. What had Oikawa been telling this child?! Carrots were evil and the person who ate carrots are evil as well? Iwaizumi suddenly remembered all the tricks that Oikawa had pulled off just to avoid eating carrots since young. Those excuses could go as ridiculous as him saying that he was allergic to carrots.

 

‘Tobio, I just ate a carrot. Look.’ Iwaizumi popped a slice of carrot into his mouth, chewed and swallowed it. ‘Do I look different?’

 

Tobio stared really hard at him.

 

‘No. Uncle Iwa looked the same.’ Tobio replied seriously.

 

‘Your daddy said that because he doesn’t like eating carrot himself. Eating carrots is good for you, it will help you grow taller.’ Iwaizumi said, then his voice suddenly dropped to a whisper and gestured Tobio to lean forward. ‘Let me tell you a secret. You know Uncle Mattsun right?’

 

Tobio nodded eagerly.

 

‘His favourite food is carrot, that’s why he is so tall.’

 

‘Really?!’ Tobio exclaimed. ‘I want to be as tall as Uncle Mattsun!’

 

‘Shh. I am only telling you this secret. Even your daddy doesn’t know about this. So you cannot say it to anyone okay? Or else Uncle Mattsun might be angry.’ Tobio covered his mouth with his hands and nodded. Iwaizumi ruffled Tobio’s hair before continuing to eat, pleased to see that Tobio was eating all his carrots.

 

After they finished their meals, Tobio placed the utensils, bowls and plates he used onto the kitchen counter and Iwaizumi thanked him with a bright smile and a small cup of vanilla ice cream, hopeful that the small snack would be entertaining enough so that Iwaizumi could finish washing the dishes before sending Tobio back home.

 

‘Come on, Tobio. Let’s get you back home. I’m pretty sure your daddy hasn’t been eating his meals.’ Iwaizumi said before getting both of them out of the house.

 

Tobio tried. But he was too short to reach for the password keypad on the door, hence he stretched out his arms at Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi picked him up.

 

‘Uncle Iwa you have to close your eyes while I type the passcode!’ Tobio ordered with a serious face and Iwaizumi really wanted to laugh. How could kids nowadays be so cute? After making sure Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed, Tobio turned his attention back to the password pad and typed in the passcode.

 

The living room light was still switched on when they entered the house, but the rest of the house was in darkness. Tobio went straight for his teddy bear and Iwaizumi headed to the kitchen. Udon would be a good choice since it would take the least time to cook. He took a look at what Oikawa had and took out some vegetable, meat and egg. He finished cooking in less than half an hour and placed the bowl of food onto a tray.

 

‘Tobio chan, didn’t daddy say that daddy has to finish his work or else I can’t go to sports day with you?’ Oikawa said without turning when Iwaizumi entered the study room without knocking.

 

‘I don’t think I am young enough to be your son, Oikawa.’ Iwaizumi replied and Oikawa jumped when he heard that.

 

‘Iwa chan! I didn’t know it was you.’ Oikawa smiled. ‘What are you doing here?’

 

‘Feeding you. And you forgot to feed your son, Oikawa. Tobio came over to my house for dinner already.’ Iwaizumi set the bowl in front of Oikawa’s computer. ‘Well? Are you reverting back to that old unhealthy habit of yours? Don’t forget about your son at least Shittykawa.’

 

‘Crap. I lost track of time.’ Oikawa ran his hand over his face. ‘Really sorry about that. Did Tobio trouble you?’

 

‘Nah. It’s fine. It is interesting to eat with Tobio. Don’t try to change the topic. Didn’t I say not to skip any meals? Do you really want to screw your stomach up so badly?’ Iwaizumi took the pair of chopsticks and forced them into Oikawa’s right hand. ‘Eat now. It won’t take you long. I will be outside with Tobio.’

 

Iwaizumi felt his hands numbed after having a contact with Oikawa. The same feeling he had when he took care of Oikawa on that night where the both of them got drunk. Somehow the feelings for Oikawa that he had tamed while he was in the UK were coming back. Asexual. Oikawa. He could not afford to have another heartbreak.

 

‘Tobio, I’m going back. Good night.’ Iwaizumi ruffled Tobio’s hair before leaving.

 

‘Eh… Uncle Iwa is not staying over?’ Tobio gave a small frown.

 

‘Nah, Uncle Iwa has work tomorrow. Behave and take care of your daddy okay? Make sure your daddy sleep.’ Iwaizumi gave Tobio a small wave before wearing his shoes. ‘I will see you around Tobio.’

 

‘Good night Uncle Iwa.’ Tobio waved with his free hand.

 

And the door closed with a small click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is really wearing me out. Haven't been getting more than 5 hours of sleep everyday just because of a stupid report that I have to finish. I wanted to update so badly but I barely have the time to do so and random ideas start to overwhelm me T_T Really sorry if you find mistakes in this chapter because, well, I typed most of it in the middle of the night (close to 1 am). But nonetheless, I still hope you had fun reading. :)
> 
> P.S. Happy birthday to Konoha~


	6. Chapter 6

‘Iwa-chan?’ Oikawa called out after he finished his food.

 

There was no answer.

 

‘Uncle Iwa went back home already. He said he has work tomorrow.’ Tobio said when he saw Oikawa walking to the living room, obviously searching for a certain spikey haired male.

 

‘Hm. I see. Tobio, what do you want to have for lunch tomorrow? I will prepare now so that we won’t be late for school. Daddy has to be in office tomorrow too.’ Oikawa placed his bowl into the sink and asked the younger boy who tailed him.

 

‘Octopus sausage! Hm. Can I have carrot, daddy?’ Tobio looked up and only to find himself staring his dad who wore a disgusted face.

 

‘Tobio chan, why carrots all of a sudden?’ Oikawa looked at him.

 

‘Uncle Iwa said it is good. It has a… umm…’ Tobio cracked his head trying to find a word to describe it, but obviously it was going to strain his mind.

 

‘Daddy doesn’t really like carrots though. If you like them then we can get some from the supermarket after school tomorrow. We can get your favourite snack as well.’ Oikawa rolled up his sleeves and started washing dishes.

 

Tobio looked at Oikawa with excitement. He had ran out of his gun gun bar long ago and he would really look forward to the trip to supermarket tomorrow. As Tobio skipped happily back into the living room. Oikawa was a little disappointed. Really. He was hoping that Iwaizumi would become as close as they were before he got married. He thought Iwaizumi liked him. But no. Iwaizumi was setting boundaries which Oikawa wished he could get rid of. Iwaizumi no longer appreciate his presence, no longer appreciate the skinship they used to share. Iwaizumi no longer appreciate him as a best friend.

 

Oikawa smiled bitterly as he remembered the conversation he had with Hanamaki, regarding relationships and Tobio. It was the same story which he told Iwaizumi, but just without lying about the secret that Yuka knew about. Hanamaki was furious, of course, when he heard about the reason why Oikawa and Yuka divorced.

 

_‘Oikawa, Iwaizumi was right. You are really trash. What the hell are you thinking when you marry Yuka? You’re not being fair to her! Matsukawa and I were so surprised when we heard you are marrying a **girl**.’_

 

Those exact words echo in his mind until today. Hanamaki was not wrong, his anger was understandable as well. It was indeed his fault and him ruining another innocent person’s life just to test out his feelings, the feelings which he had been running away from.

 

_Step by step._

 

Oikawa thought to himself. Even if Iwaizumi no longer liked him, he would make him fall in love with him once again and this time, Oikawa would never let go of him.

 

‘Daddy?’ Tobio pulled the hem of Oikawa’s shirt.

 

‘Yes Tobio?’ Oikawa looked down and almost immediately, he gave Tobio a smile.

 

‘Daddy, are you angry? You looked really scary just now.’ Tobio looked worried and Oikawa ruffled his hair.

 

‘No, honey. Daddy is just a bit tired. Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed?’ Oikawa placed his hands under Tobio’s arms and lifted him up. Tobio nodded in response.

 

It was already nine when Oikawa settled Tobio in bed. Tobio yawned tiredly, he had been moving around quite a lot during the day in the kindergarten. Oikawa was about to return back to the study room when Tobio pulled the hem of his shirt again.

 

‘Daddy, aren’t you going to sleep? Uncle Iwa told me to make sure you sleep.’ Tobio rubbed his eyes and said.

 

‘Daddy still has work to do though.’ Oikawa sat down on the bed and tousled Tobio’s hair.

 

‘Sleep is important too! Uncle Iwa said that I must make sure you sleep.’ Tobio insisted and Oikawa let out a sigh.

 

‘Just one more hour okay? Daddy will be back in an hour and read you a story before we sleep together.’ Oikawa gave in and smiled.

 

‘Okay.’ Tobio chewed his lips and finally nodded after staring straight into Oikawa’s brown eyes for a few minutes.

 

Oikawa kept his promise despite his work seducing him to go on for another hour, and then another. He entered the master bedroom and realised Tobio was nodding off but trying his very best to stay awake. His eyes widened when he saw Oikawa entered the room and Oikawa just told him to sleep before him since he still had to take a shower. Ten-thirty. That was the earliest he had slept since god-knows-when. He had sleepless nights before and now that Tobio was sleeping together with him, it was not a feasible option for him to stay up till too late.

 

‘Good night Tobio.’ Oikawa planted a kiss on Tobio’s forehead before lying down beside him. Tobio automatically snuggled up to his dad and the both of them had a good night sleep.

 

 

 

‘Bye daddy!’ Tobio gave Oikawa a blow kiss before entering his classroom in the kindergarten.

 

‘Tobio!’ A boy with orange hair ran towards Tobio and jumped on him.

 

‘Shouyou! Be careful!’ Yaku yelled when he saw what Shouyou was doing.

 

‘Sorry.’ Shouyou scratched the back of his head. ‘Tobio! I miss you! You know, my papa taught me how to fold a paper plane and it is so cool! I will teach you now then we can compete whose paper aeroplane fly the furthest!’

 

‘Oh… Look, here comes the two weirdos with no mums in their family.’ Someone snickered and both Tobio and Shouyou turned to face them.

 

It was the troublemaker of the class, Kindaichi and Kunimi.

 

‘What did you just say? We are not weird!’ Shouyou shouted. ‘You are just jealous that we have two dads and you don’t!’

 

‘I’m not talking about you. I’m talking about him.’ Kindaichi gestured towards Tobio and Tobio frowned. He did not recall crossing path with Kindaichi. Why was he picking on him?

 

‘You only have one dad, don’t you. Your mummy doesn’t want you because you are not cute.’ Kindaichi stuck out his tongue at Tobio and Tobio was furious. It was true that his mummy didn’t want daddy and him anymore, that was why she left. But it was like an open wound which was waiting to be healed and Kindaichi just tore the wound wider.

 

Everything happened in a flash and the whole classroom turned into a chaotic state. Yaku felt his headache acting up as some of the loudest kids in the class started bawling their eyes out and yelling at the top of their lungs.

 

 

It was one of the rare times which Oikawa had to be in the office and meet a client regarding the design of their apartment. He was about to end the meeting with the client when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Fishing it out, he realised that it was from the Kindergarten and he panicked.

 

‘Oikawa-san?’ Yaku sounded a little stress over the phone. ‘Do you mind dropping by the kindergarten now? Tobio got into a fight.’

 

‘I will be there in ten.’ Oikawa replied and ran out from the building.

 

He knocked into someone and a cup of coffee spilt on his shirt. Irritated and anxious, he was prepared to snap at whoever the person was and realised it was Iwaizumi.

 

‘Oikawa? Why the heck are you running? Is your shirt okay?’ Iwaizumi was glad that his coffee was lukewarm or else Oikawa would have to be rushed to the hospital.

 

‘Iwa-chan! I’m really sorry but something happened at the kindergarten. I will buy you your coffee another day.’

 

‘Something happened to Tobio? Wait, I’m coming with you.’ Iwaizumi said quickly and the both of them jogged towards Oikawa’s white Lexus.

 

They reached the kindergarten at approximately ten minutes and Oikawa ran into the kindergarten campus without locking his car. Iwaizumi sighed and pulled out his car keys before leaving the car and locking it.

 

Iwaizumi thought the fight that Oikawa and he got into when they were younger was bad. However, he immediately denied that thought when he saw a bunch of kids crying and parents glaring at one another while comforting their crying child.

 

‘Sorry to have all of you here.’ Yaku started and one of the parents impatiently interrupted him.

 

‘I don’t think if there isn’t certain bad influence in the class, my son won’t get into a fight and get himself injured. I want my son to transfer to another class, Yaku sensei.’

 

‘May I ask what happen?’ Oikawa asked, carrying Tobio in his arms and rubbing circles on his back.

 

‘Tobio and Shouyou got into an argument with Yuutarou and Akira. Tobio threw something at Yuutarou and now his forehead is bruised. I figured that parents should be informed immediately so I phoned all of you.’ Yaku replied.

 

‘Kindaichi was mean to Tobio! He was saying things like Tobio’s mummy doesn’t want him and that is why he is left with his daddy.’ Shouyou blurted out. ‘It was Kindaichi who started it first!’

 

‘What nonsense are you spouting about my son?!’ A woman pointed at Shouyou and glaring at him, obviously angered by Shouyou’s claim. ‘My son is just saying the truth! I don’t see anything is wrong with that!’

 

Oikawa had never wanted to hit a woman that badly in his entire life. Iwaizumi sort of sensed what he felt and placed his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, hoping to tame him down. Oikawa’s body tensed upon the contact but relaxed afterwards. He let out a breath.

 

‘I don’t know what impression my family has given to you but let me reassure you that Tobio comes from a family with love just like any family on earth. I don’t think you have any right in teaching your child to discriminate my son just because of the family background. I will not say my son is entirely right in starting the fight but I do think you should consider how you want to educate your child in this aspect.’ Oikawa said with a stern face.

 

‘Tobio, apologise to Yuutarou. You are in the wrong when you throw something at him.’ Oikawa set Tobio down and said to him with a serious face. ‘Go on.’

 

‘I’m sorry, Kindaichi.’ Tobio said in the most unwilling tone he could ever portray.

 

‘If you wish to claim medical fees from me, you can just give the bills to Yaku sensei. If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave. Yaku sensei, I will be bringing Tobio back for the day. Sorry for the trouble caused.’ Oikawa slightly bowed before leaving with Iwaizumi and Tobio.

 

 

The trip back to their apartment block was really quiet. Iwaizumi occasionally snuck a glance at Oikawa and Tobio to make sure they were alright. Before he knew it, they were all seated on the floor of Oikawa’s living room, Tobio in seiza position while both Iwaizumi and Oikawa seated cross legs.

 

‘Tobio, what did I say before regarding getting into fights?’ Oikawa frowned, breaking the silence.

 

Tobio mumbled something which could not be comprehended.

 

‘Well?’ Oikawa’s voice raised a little.

 

‘You said that I have to keep a cool head even if people talk about mummy.’ Tobio looked defeated and Oikawa let out yet another sigh.

 

‘Tobio-chan, I know you don’t like it when others talk about how mummy doesn’t want us anymore, this will come out more often in the future and I really want you to know that mummy only doesn’t want daddy, not you.’ Oikawa knew he was not able to keep his face strict for long, especially he knew that Tobio was not really at fault.

 

‘Why doesn’t mummy want daddy? Is daddy not good enough?’ Tobio’s eyes watered. ‘I want to have a mummy too! Even Shouyou has two daddy, not one.’

 

Silence. Oikawa panicked mentally. How the heck he was supposed to respond to that? He turned to Iwaizumi for help and Iwaizumi just gave him a shrug. Nothing helpful. Oikawa deadpanned.

 

‘Tobio, I think your daddy has been quite busy with work. Look, if he found a new daddy or new mummy for you, he will have to spend lesser time with you. Do you want that?’ Iwaizumi decided to come to Oikawa’s rescue after trying to phrase his words such that Tobio could understand.

 

‘No! I want daddy!’ Tobio shook his head.

 

‘Well, there you go. I’m sure that your daddy will get you a new mummy if he has time, but just not now. You just have to wait for it, alright? Just like how you have to wait for your teddy bear to be ready when you go to build-a-bear factory.’

 

‘Okay then.’ Tobio seemed to be convinced and Oikawa heaved a sigh a relief. He still had gaps to bridge when it came to parenting and educating the child.

 

‘Daddy, will we still go to the supermarket and buy food?’ Tobio asked with anticipation in his eyes.

 

‘Yes we will but we won’t be getting any snacks since you misbehaved today.’ Oikawa said and Tobio looked as though someone just snatched his favourite toy. ‘Just kidding. Go wear your shoes. Daddy will have to change shirt before we head out to the supermarket to get food.’

 

‘Yay!’ Tobio cheered and ran to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! My busy period is almost over and hopefully, I will be able to squeeze out more time to update. :) Let me know how you guys find the chapter through comments if you can. I will try to improve hahaha.
> 
> A big thank you for kudos and comments. <3
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

The supermarket was a heaven to most kids. There were toys, snacks, sweets and new things they could explore. Tobio personally adored the trips to the supermarket. He got to choose his favourite fruits, vegetables and snacks. Most importantly, there was a mini playground inside the supermarket.

 

‘Daddy, hurry up!’ Tobio yelled as he skipped ahead of the two adults tailing him.

 

‘Right. Right. Just let me grab a trolley and we are good to go.’ Oikawa muttered under his breath and headed towards where all the supermarket trolley were. ‘Iwa-chan, can you help me keep an eye on Tobio? I have quite some grocery to pick up.’

 

Iwaizumi just nodded and went ahead with Tobio. Oikawa saw Iwaizumi offering his hand to Tobio and Tobio gladly held it. Without realising, Oikawa found himself smiling at the endearing scene before him. He slowly pushed the trolley to the vegetable section and began to pick up some of the groceries he intended to stock up.

 

‘Daddy! Look! Carrots!’ Tobio cheered and Oikawa scrunched his nose at the smell. To him, carrots smelt like body odour, really bad ones. He used to have a tablemate whose body odour was so bad that he had to always bring some air freshener to school, secretly spraying all over his tablemate’s seat and school bag.

 

‘Daddy, why are there so many different carrots?’ Tobio looked a little confused, not knowing what to pick as he eyed the carrots, white radish and green radish.

 

‘Well, this is a carrot.’ Oikawa picked up one of the carrots. ‘Just remember that carrots are always orange.’

 

‘Oh. What about this purple carrot looking-thing?’ Tobio picked up a sweet potato.

 

‘Tobio dear, what you have just picked up is a sweet potato.’ Oikawa could not help but chuckle at his son’s cuteness.

 

‘Okay. Uncle Iwa, do you like to eat sweet potato?’ Tobio raised the sweet potato into Iwaizumi’s face. ‘Daddy told me not to eat too much of this, or else I will fart a lot.’

 

‘What? Fart a lot?’ Iwaizumi just threw Oikawa a judging look. First was ‘eating carrots will make you evil’, now ‘sweet potato will make you fart a lot’? To be very honest Iwaizumi found the way Oikawa taught Tobio amazing.

 

‘Um. My mum used to say that.’ Oikawa was a little embarrassed as he looked away and pretended to be busy choosing cabbage.

 

‘Aunty probably means you shouldn’t eat them raw or else you will fart.’ Iwaizumi snorted.

 

‘Tobio, let me tell you something, your daddy,’ Iwaizumi pointed at Oikawa. ‘Stole raw sweet potatoes from the kitchen and ate them when he was younger and thought he was going to die when he kept farting.’

 

‘Iwa-chan!’ Oikawa cried. ‘Don’t tell Tobio that! I was embarrassed to death okay! Plus I was hungry and mum told me I can't have a snack!’

 

Tobio was a laughing mess by the time they left the vegetable section and headed to the dairy section. Oikawa kept pouting and complaining what a horrible friend Iwaizumi was. Discriminating a man with his son. That was how Oikawa put it as he took two cartons of milk from the fridge, (‘Daddy I want cheese too!’) and turning to the fridge full of cheese before grabbing a packet of cheddar.

 

After getting all the necessary, Tobio went to the snack section and grabbed a packet of his favourite gun gun bar. He then looked at Oikawa with puppy eyes and Oikawa just nodded his head with a smile. Cheering, Tobio ran off to the playground situated near the exit.

 

‘Iwa-chan, thank you.’ Oikawa quietly said when he was alone with Iwaizumi once again. ‘I guess I still have a lot of things to learn as a parent.’

 

‘You sure do. But I think you are an amazing dad. Seriously. At least from 10 years ago, I would not have imagined you having a kid and actually capable of taking good care of him. You did, nonetheless. With or without me, I think you will be fine.’ Iwaizumi smiled and his facial muscles seemed to relax a little.

 

‘Iwa-chan, are you praising me? Oh my god, I have to tell Makki about this!’ Oikawa squealed with happiness as he pulled out his phone, almost instantly, Iwaizumi’s vein started popping on his forehead.

 

‘Give your goddamn phone here!’ Iwaizumi scowled.

 

‘Nah~ Never!’ Oikawa held his phone above his head and stuck out his tongue.

 

‘What the fuck. How old are you Tooru?’ Iwaizumi was still 2 centimetres shorter than Oikawa although he had grown a little since high school. Iwaizumi regretted the slip of the tongue when he saw Oikawa froze and he realised he had just called Oikawa by his first name.

 

‘Iwa-chan. Did you just call me Tooru?’ Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi with widened eyes, almost tearing up.

 

‘Did not. You must be hallucinating.’ Iwaizumi turned away, feeling the back of his neck heating up.

 

‘I heard it! Iwa-chan!’ Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a bear hug and laughed. _So it was not really too late to tell Iwaizumi his feeling, was it?_ At least Iwaizumi was still comfortable with calling him on a first name basis, even though it was most likely a slip of tongue.

 

‘Let go, you annoying shit.’ Iwaizumi muttered as he tried to free himself from Oikawa’s grip.

 

‘Still having a potty mouth, don’t you?’ Oikawa let go of him. ‘Iwa-chan, I think we better check out. I don't want the milk to turn bad before we reach home. Do you mind if you go ahead and queue first? I think I may have missed something from the grocery list.’

 

‘Don’t take your time, shittykawa.’ Iwaizumi took over the trolley and scrolled over to the checkout counter.

 

Weird. Oikawa looked around him after Iwaizumi back faced him. He was pretty sure that there was someone watching him or Iwaizumi, or both. Who could that be? Oikawa walked around the aisles trying to spot any suspicious personae. He gave up after walking one round and went to join Iwaizumi at the checkout, he quickly fished out his wallet when he saw the last item was being scanned and packaged, and Iwaizumi was planning to pay for him.

 

‘Why are you empty-handed? I thought you went to grab something?’ Iwaizumi frowned when he saw Oikawa.

 

‘I can’t remember what I missed out.’ Oikawa offered a sheepish smile after handing some bills to the cashier, Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes when he saw Oikawa’s expression.

 

‘Iwa-chan, how about you go and get Tobio for me?’ Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat when he remembered that Iwaizumi knew exactly how he sounded when he told a lie.

 

Iwaizumi just shot him a suspicious look before heading to the playground area to pick up Tobio. Oikawa heaved a sigh of relief before taking back the change from the grocery shopping. He would tell Iwaizumi if he was sure that someone was following them, but the problem was, he was not sure. He decided that he should not jump to conclusion and alarm Iwaizumi over something that was just his gut feeling.

 

However, he was so damn wrong.

 

Throughout the week and the next week, Oikawa could feel he was being watched. He was starting to get a little worried. Was it a kidnapper waiting for a chance to kidnap Tobio? Was it a burglar? Or robber waiting for him to go to some shady alley and rob him? After all, Oikawa had a reputation for being a top interior designer and it would not a surprise that he did have some rival. That was when he decided to phone Hanamaki.

 

‘Yo Oikawa. It’s so rare for you to call me. Did you miss me that much?’ Hanamaki picked up the call after the third ring and greeted Oikawa in his lazy voice.

 

‘Makki, I need help.’ Oikawa sounded serious and he could hear Hanamaki removing something from his mouth with a ‘pop’ sound. _Lollipop._ That was what Oikawa thought to himself.

 

‘Yeah? What kind of help you need?’ Hanamaki’s voice was clearer now.

 

‘I want to know who has been following me.’ Oikawa started. ‘It started about two weeks ago, at the supermarket near my apartment, I felt someone tailing behind me. Iwa-chan was with me at that time but I did not tell him.’

 

‘Two weeks ago? What the hell, Oikawa. You should have said earlier.’ Hanamaki cursed under his breath. ‘Don’t worry, I will be sending a private detective over. I will find out who that stalker is, provided that he/she is still planning to stalk you. Let’s hope it is not some serial killer.’

 

‘Thanks Makki. Oh, by the way, please don’t tell Iwa-chan about this.’ Oikawa pleaded.

 

‘Huh, I thought you guys are neighbours? I think it will be wise to tell him if you are really in trouble. At least he can help with Tobio.’ The lollipop was back in Hanamaki’s mouth, the hard candy making a clanging sound as it was being rolled from left to right.

 

‘I just don’t want to worry him. You know how concern Iwa-chan can get. That is the last thing I want him to at the moment.’ Oikawa sighed. ‘I mean, our relationship has been getting better but it is still different from back when we are in high school, you know?’

 

‘Hm. I don’t think he will mind either way. Stay safe and I will update you again when I have news about the stalker. Bye.’ Hanamaki hung up and Oikawa threw his phone on the couch, running his hand across his face tiredly.

 

All he could do now was to wait.

 

Hanamaki was quick and he got back to him after two days.

 

‘Good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?’ Hanamaki announced over the phone.

 

‘Good news, I guess.’ Oikawa shrugged as he stirred the pot of soup with a ladle.

 

‘Good news is that you know that person. So I guess it is not as dangerous. At least that person is nothing like your last stalker.’

 

‘Okay. Then bad news? And who is that person?’ Oikawa shifted his phone from left ear to right ear, as he switched off the stove and dried his hands.

 

‘Bad news is, that person is your ex-wife, Yuka.’ Hanamaki said and Oikawa dropped his phone, froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope that nobody is disgusted by this chapter. XD The real drama is starting soon woohoo! ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ I look forward to writing the next few subsequent parts. Pardon me that this chapter is shorter than the previous one. Hope you have a good laugh nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you for commenting and the kudos. Feedbacks are appreciated so drop me a comment regarding how you find my chapters so far! :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter and have a good week ahead ♪ ＼(￣▽￣)/


	8. Chapter 8

‘Hello? Oikawa? Oi, are you still there?’ Hanamaki yelled into the speaker which was barely audible to Oikawa, since the phone was lying pathetically on the floor, about 1.78 meters from his ears.

 

‘Yu-Yuka?’ Oikawa found himself murmuring to himself, then he snapped out of his dazed mode and picked up his phone.

 

‘Makki, are you sure? Are you sure it is Yuka? What does she want from me now? Is it money? Is she trying to get revenge since Iwa-chan is back? Oh my god. What if she takes back Tobio?!’ Oikawa kept on rattling on.

 

‘Oikawa Tooru. Shut up and listen to me for a second will you?’ Hanamaki practically yelled again and heavily panted. ‘For one, I don’t think she is going to get revenge, she cheated on you first remember? Although it was your fault from the very beginning. But that is not my point.’

 

‘Takahiro’s trying to say, he is still trying to find out what your ex-wife is planning. He will get back to you in a few days.’ Another voice took over and Oikawa recognised it as Matsukawa’s voice.

 

‘Thank you. Thank you so much, Mattsun and Makki. I owe you guys one.’ Oikawa sighed.

 

‘Well, I will keep that in mind. Just remember to bring Takahiro his favourite profiteroles from Narisawa and he will be fine.’ Oikawa could hear Matsukawa’s smirk even through the phone.

 

‘Sure. Not a problem.’ Oikawa promised.

 

‘Just a heads up, I have a bad feeling about this. And we all know my gut feeling is always right.’

 

With that, Matsukawa ended the call and Oikawa rubbed his face with his hands tiredly. Oh, mercy on him. He had yet sort out his feelings for Iwaizumi and now Yuka was in the picture? He felt he could not deal with it. Who knew what that woman wanted from him? Things were so ugly when Yuka left, on top of that, they were in Akita after they got married. That was where they ended their marriage journey as well. She stayed behind in Akita and Oikawa brought Tobio to Tokyo. Akita to Tokyo was about a good six hundred kilometres away from each other. How the heck did she managed to stay in Tokyo for so long?

 

‘Daddy, is dinner ready? I am hungry.’ Tobio came into the kitchen with a small pout, hugging a cute Godzilla soft toy.

 

‘Almost. Tobio chan, do you mind setting up the table for daddy? Daddy will be done in a minute.’ Oikawa felt a headache sneaking its way to his temple but he ignored it anyway.

 

‘Okay.’ Tobio ran off to put his stuffed toy onto his bed and ran back to the kitchen again, taking out utensils and bowls.

 

As though he could felt that Oikawa was stressed, Tobio tried his best not to disturb his dad who was clearly deep in thought. Just as he was wondering what was troubling Oikawa, Oikawa scooped a bowl of soup for him and asked him a least expected question.

 

‘Tobio-chan, do you prefer daddy or mummy?’

 

‘I don’t know. Am I getting a new daddy or mummy?’ Tobio swallowed hard, remembering what Iwaizumi mentioned two weeks ago.

 

‘No, I am not planning to get you a new mummy or daddy. I am asking if you prefer to stay with me or Yuka, your mummy.’ Oikawa wore a blank face when he saw Tobio frowning.

 

‘Of course I will want to stay with you, daddy. Mummy doesn’t like me. I know even though you told me mummy left us because of you.’ Tobio answered after a couple of seconds.

 

Oikawa broke into a smile as he continued to eat his dinner, leaving Tobio confused with the situation.

 

Before they went to bed, Oikawa picked up a storybook that was about a dog and a cat to read to Tobio. Tobio adored the story, since it was a description of how two rivals came together as friends in the end. It was the second time Oikawa was reading him this story, with one chapter a day, the entire book could last up to a month. It saved Oikawa some trouble before he had to hunt for books that were suitable for Tobio’s bedtime story.

 

‘Daddy, why did you ask me that question just now?’ Tobio asked after Oikawa read him a chapter.

 

‘Well, your mummy might come and visit sometime. Daddy is just worried that she wants to take you back and I can’t see you anymore.’ Oikawa touched Tobio’s hair gently. ‘Nothing for you to worry. Just sleep okay?’

 

‘Okay. I like staying with daddy. Night daddy.’ Tobio let out a small yawn before closing his eyes.

 

Oikawa watched his son’s breathing eventually slowed to a steady pace, then he got out from the bed and went into the study. He scrolled through his contact and paused when he saw ‘Akaashi Keiji’, hesitating for a second, he tapped the call option and waited for the black-haired male to pick up the phone.

 

‘Tooru? What’s up?’ Akaashi picked up after a few rings.

 

‘Keiji, I think I might need your help sooner or later. Remember about Tobio’s birth parents issue and the agreement I had with Yuka? Well, she has been stalking me. I am a little worried that she might want to take Tobio.’ Oikawa said quietly.

 

‘Right. Do you want the agreement document? I can bring over tomorrow when I drop off Shouyou.’ Akaashi’s voice was concerned.

 

‘Nah, I think you can do the safe-keeping. Keiji, if she decides to take her child back and this has to be taken to the court, what will be the chance of me winning the case?’

 

‘I can’t say for sure, but chances are pretty high, since you all have an agreement and there are two witnesses. Don’t worry too much. I will be here if you need any help. Like what I have always said, Koutarou and I are more than happy to help you, Tooru.’ Akaashi pointed out. ‘Plus, isn’t Iwaizumi back from the UK? Pretty sure he won’t mind helping as well. On top of that, you guys are neighbours.’

 

‘I know. I just don’t want to trouble you guys.’ Oikawa chuckled quietly, his heart warming up to Akaashi’s words.

 

‘Helping you is no trouble. Tooru, you are not a burden, you are an ordinary human being just like any of us so it is okay to ask for help from us. We will all be here, alright?’ Akaashi reassured him and sighed. ‘Right, I think I will have breakfast with you tomorrow to talk about this. Does 8 sounds good to you?’

 

‘Keiji, you don’t have to-‘Oikawa complained but only got cut off by Akaashi.

 

’8 it is then. I will meet you at the kindergarten. See you tomorrow Tooru. Good night.’ And Akaashi hung up, leaving Oikawa sighing at his phone.

 

He really wished things would go well before he went to bed. However, Oikawa just could not fall asleep. He tried not to make too much movement, worried that it might wake Tobio up and he barely got an hour of sleep before his phone buzzed and wailed on his nightstand. Oikawa opened his eyes and sighed again. Groaning, he reached out to turn off the alarm, rubbing his dry eyes.

 

He followed the usual routine of rolling off the bed and waking Tobio up so that they could wash up together. Both had the same sleepy expression plastered on their faces as they faced the mirror to brush teeth. Oikawa asked Tobio to pack his bag and change his clothes while Oikawa proceeded to prepare his bento.

 

‘Morning Uncle-Iwa!’ Tobio greeted cheerfully when they got out of the house, where Iwaizumi was locking his door.

 

‘Morning Iwa-chan. You are early today.’ Oikawa let out a yawn and gave a sleepy wave.

 

‘G’ Morning. Have a meeting today. You seem unusually tired.’ Iwaizumi noted as he pocketed his phone, the other free hand patting Tobio’s head.

 

‘Didn’t really get much sleep last night.’ Oikawa replied.

 

‘Don’t tell me you are going to drive in this state.’ Iwaizumi deadpanned. ‘You will run into a tree within minutes.’

 

‘Aw~ Iwa-chan is worried for me!’ Oikawa cooed as he wiggled his eyebrows in an annoying way and Iwaizumi already felt the vein on his forehead popping. And it was freaking 7.30 am. Too early to handle Oikawa’s shit. Iwaizumi counted down from ten in his heart to calm himself.

 

‘You won’t be driving.’ Iwaizumi said as the elevator reached their floor and he snatched Oikawa’s car keys. ‘I will.’

 

‘Oh! Uncle Iwa you know how to drive? So cool!’ Tobio stared at Iwaizumi with ultimate admiration sparkling in his eyes.

 

‘Tobio chan, daddy drives every day and you did not say I am cool! Daddy is upset.’ Oikawa pouted, feeling slightly jealous that Iwaizumi was getting all his son’s praise.

 

‘Mm… Daddy is cool but I think Uncle Iwa is cooler!’ Tobio exclaimed and Oikawa tickled him while jokingly commented ‘How dare you Tobio chan!’

 

Oikawa was thankful that Iwaizumi was the one driving, because he knew he was indeed not in the right state to drive with his reaction time slower than usual. They might actually run into an accident given the busy traffic in Tokyo. Oikawa offered Iwaizumi to take his car but the latter politely refused.

 

‘Iwa-chan, just take the car. It is not like we have not shared things together.’

 

‘Shut up and go meet Akaashi-san. I will come over to drop you off at the apartment once you guys are done. Give me a call. I should be free at about 11.’

 

With that, Iwaizumi flagged down a taxi and Oikawa was left alone. He tapped his car keys against his nose, smiling slightly to himself. Iwaizumi was somehow still the same, always looking out for him. A hand rested on his shoulder and Oikawa almost jumped out of his skin. He froze and turned only to face a certain lawyer with a pretty face.

 

They took a small walk to the restaurant nearby. 

 

‘Coffee or tea?’ The waitress asked, slightly blushing at the sight of two gorgeous men sitting together.

 

‘Two coffee please.’ Akaashi replied.

 

‘I don’t really understand, Keiji.’ Oikawa started. ‘Why are we talking about this? I mean, we still have to wait for Makki and Mattsun to do the investigations and stuff.’

 

‘It’s not about Yuka anymore. What I want to talk about today, is that why you are not getting help from any of us when you feel someone was already stalking you?’ Akaashi frowned. ‘Despite us, all your friends tell you that asking some help from us is okay.’

 

‘I know, I know. I really wish I am able to do that, but you guys have your own problem to be concerned with. I just don’t want to add on that.’ Oikawa sighed. ‘What I am really worried and losing sleep about is, what exactly is Yuka planning?’

 

‘I can tell you, it will definitely have something to do with Tobio.’ Akaashi sipped his coffee after the waitress served them. ‘And you have to be prepared for the worst.’

 

‘Actually, if you want to know what I want, you could have just ask, I believe you still have my number. Or maybe Hanamaki will have done some research for you?’ An awfully familiar female voice spoke up from behind Oikawa and Oikawa almost spilt his coffee.

 

‘Long time no see, Oikawa.’ Yuka gave him a small smile and took off her sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Update! And another cliff-hanger! I should be writing my report but look what I am doing lol. Like I said, it is slow built, BUT if you find it too draggy do tell me. I will be more than happy if there is feedback haha.
> 
> Once again thank you for the comments and kudos. <3
> 
> P.S. I've opened up a tumblr (Still figuring how it works ʕ•͡ɛ•͡ʼʼʔ). Feel free to talk to me!  
> tumblr: akaashilegs


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The thing is, I don’t want to keep to that promise anymore.’ Yuka tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. ‘I want Tobio back.’

The cups of hot tea and coffee were served, the customers around were chattering quietly while Oikawa’s table remained silent. Akaashi lifted his cup and took a sip, eyes glancing at both Yuka and Oikawa. They had been in the same position for the past five minutes, none of them intended to break the silence that built up after Yuka took a seat at their table. Oikawa had imagined a thousand scenario of how he would meet Yuka once again, but he had not imagined running into her when Akaashi was present. Yuka took a sip of her tea before speaking up.

 

Yuka started. ‘I believe you are very curious why I have been following you. Not you, specifically Tobio. We have made it clear that Tobio is not your child, and we have kept to that promise where I don’t tell anyone about your issue, but you take care of Tobio.’

 

Oikawa said nothing but just gave her a sharp nod, fingers fiddling with the teaspoon while waiting for her to continue.

 

‘The thing is, I don’t want to keep to that promise anymore.’ Yuka tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. ‘I want Tobio back.’

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and froze when he heard that. The teaspoon dropped onto the floor, producing a ‘clang’ sound.

 

‘Yuka-san, I believe that you have signed an agreement with Oikawa-san.’ Akaashi decided that it was time for him to butt in.

 

Yuka nodded. ‘Yes, I believe so. But I am just letting you know that I want and I will get Tobio back at all cost. I will keep in touch with you, Oikawa.’

 

Yuka took out a bill that would be enough to cover the cost of her tea, left after leaving the note on the table.

 

The restaurant was still busy with customers, and Oikawa’s table was silent once again. Akaashi glanced at Oikawa to make sure he was okay. It was clear that he was not taking in the information well. Akaashi sighed while putting down his coffee.

 

‘Earth to Tooru.’ Akaashi gave him a small shake on his shoulder.

 

‘Keiji.’ Oikawa wore an empty look. ‘What should I do now?’

 

Skipping work was normal for Oikawa, he was often distracted to take a small walk or take a small break from work when he was out of inspiration. Akaashi was different. He had never skipped work before, but all things come with exceptions. Oikawa was an important friend for Akaashi so Akaashi was willing to make that rare exception for him. Akaashi whipped out his phone and called his office, all while taking out a tub of milk flavoured ice cream (Oikawa’s favourite flavour) from his freezer upon arrival at his own apartment. His boss gave him permission to work from home and Akaashi was really thankful for it. He dropped a text to Bokuto after ending the call, informing him that he would be at home with a guest.

 

‘Here you go.’ Akaashi handed the tub of ice cream and a spoon to Oikawa. ‘We can talk about it after you are ready.’

 

Oikawa accepted the ice cream and the spoon gratefully, he was sitting cross-legged on the couch and Akaashi joined him after disappearing into one of the rooms, emerging in shirt untucked and collar loosened. The only sound in the apartment was from the television which was showing discovery channel programme, Akaashi got himself a cup of hot tea and watched the programme, waiting patiently for Oikawa to be ready to discuss the matter on hand.

 

‘I’ve got a bad feeling about it, when Makki told me the identity of the stalker.’ Oikawa started when half tub of ice cream was in his stomach. Akaashi muted the television and listened.

 

‘It can’t possibly be me whom she wanted, it is just impossible even before the divorce. I mean, nobody wants to deal with me, except work of course. If there is another person identical to me on this earth, I doubt I will want to have anything to do with him as well.’ Oikawa let out a small chuckle and Akaashi started rubbing circles on his back.

 

Oikawa continued. ‘Initially, I really dislike Tobio. He is not my child, we are not blood-related and his presence just screams what a big loser I am in dealing with relationship problems, and it constantly reminds me of what a big fat coward I am.’

 

Akaashi wanted to open his mouth and comment on that, Oikawa stared at him and Akaashi realised there was not a need for him to get that thought out of Oikawa’s mind.

 

‘Deep down I know I should not be thinking about that. Thinking back, I think Tobio has helped to fix the messy and broken relationship between Iwa-chan and me. He is so precious, you know? I realise this too late, I only start to enjoy having Tobio as my kid a few months ago although I had him for ages.’ A tear slipped out from the corner of Oikawa’s eye. He did not bother to wipe it away.

 

‘I understand. You have not been giving yourself too many credits, and we all know you have done your best, Tooru. It’s alright. We will all be with you.’ Akaashi gave him a reassuring smile.

 

‘I don’t want to take this to the court. I am afraid that it will cause Tobio to be upset. Keiji, can you help me?’ Oikawa looked at him with determination, but tears threatened to fall again. ‘Find a way that will cause the least damage to Tobio. Even if it means that I have to give him up to Yuka.’

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi jammed his forefinger onto the doorbell button for the fifth time. Nobody answered the door, which was weird. Iwaizumi checked his watch, it was eight pm at night. Usually, Oikawa and Tobio would be in. He stared at the perspiring bag in his hand and decided that he should visit another time. He went to some restaurant with his co-workers to celebrate one of the professors’ birthday, happened to chance upon a dessert shop which sold milk flavoured ice cream. Oikawa’s favourite apparently. He did not know why his first reaction was to enter the shop to purchase one tub of that. He did anyway. It was like natural instinct.

 

Oh well. Bad luck that Oikawa was not in. Iwaizumi shall keep the tub in his freezer for emergency purposes. Just like how he bottled up his feelings for Oikawa, he hid that tub of ice cream in the deepest part of his freezer. It bugged him. Where could the heck Oikawa be? It was close to Tobio’s bedtime and they were still not returning home. (He knew because he did not hear any doors unlocked) Slightly concerned, Iwaizumi fumbled for his phone and called Oikawa. It was only picked up after a very long ringing.

 

‘Hello?’ Oikawa’s voice was a little muffled, and the background was noisy with kids squealing and a guy’s voice booming with laughter.

 

‘Nothing, just check if everything is fine. I wanted to pass you something but you’re not at home.’ Iwaizumi felt his heart sank a little when he heard the man’s voice.

 

‘Ah, I was at Keiji’s house. Staying over, you see. I will be back tomorrow. Is it something urgent?’ Oikawa asked, blowing his nose.

 

‘Nah. It’s just food. I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Good night.’ Iwaizumi quickly hung up.

 

 _What are you expecting, Iwaizumi Hajime?_ Iwaizumi reprimanded himself in his mind. Of course Oikawa would have other friends other than himself, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He decided that a shower would be good before he went to bed, and he slammed the bathroom door a little too hard.

 

 

 

 

‘Daddy, who is that?’ Tobio walked over to the couch, Oikawa gave him his water bottle to hydrate himself.

 

‘It was Uncle Iwa. He had food for us but we happen to have a stay over here.’ Oikawa grabbed a small handkerchief and wiped Tobio’s face, after which he reached into Tobio’s back and wiped off the sweat.

 

Oikawa snickered a little. ‘Tobio-chan, you sweat as much as Uncle Koutarou.’

 

‘Does that make me as cool as Uncle Koutarou?’ Tobio passed him the water bottle.

 

‘I wanna sweat more and become like dad!’ Shouyou ran towards Oikawa and yelled.

 

Akaashi sighed. ‘Shouyou, keep it down. It is late already. And no, sweating as much as your dad will make you smelly like him. I won’t want to hug you anymore.’

 

Shouyou pouted and let out a despairing ‘No! I want hugs from daddy!’ along with Bokuto’s ‘Akaashi! I don’t even sweat that much! Plus I use deodorant!’ Akaashi just shook his head and let out another sigh, while Oikawa laughed and felt a little envious of their family. How he wished that Iwaizumi was here too.

 

‘Keiji, do you need help?’ Oikawa offered and shook free of those unnecessary thoughts.

 

‘It’s fine. I can manage it.’ Akaashi carried the basket of laundry and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Shouyou climbed onto Oikawa’s lap and Tobio just settled on the seat beside Oikawa.

 

‘Uncle Tooru, why don’t you find a dad for Tobio?’

 

‘Shouyou!’ Bokuto heard that and quickly got hold of Shouyou, giving Oikawa an apologetic look. ‘It is rude to ask something like that!’

 

‘Really? I’m sorry Uncle Tooru.’ Shouyou stood before Oikawa and apologised. ‘But I thought Uncle Iwa would be Tobio’s new dad and-‘

 

It was Tobio who jumped up this time to cover Shouyou’s mouth, preventing him from spouting more words. Oikawa was slightly shocked, but he laughed it off, uneasiness started to pool up in his heart. He gave Tobio a side glance, the latter was blushing furiously and sending guilty looks in his direction.

 

‘Kids, I think it is time for shower and bedtime. There is school tomorrow.’ Akaashi emerged from the bathroom, sleeves rolled up till his elbows and hands on his hip.

 

‘Tobio, let’s race who can shower faster!’ Shouyou suggested, running ahead into his room to grab his clothes.

 

‘Hey! That’s a false start!’ Tobio cried, running after Shouyou.

 

‘Sorry about that. I know it is a sensitive topic, but I just didn’t think Shouyou will blurt out just like that.’ Bokuto scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

 

Oikawa shook his head. ‘No, it’s really fine. I guess that is what Tobio has been thinking as well. He is really attached to Iwa-chan, which I am not really surprised.’

 

Bokuto dragged a chair from the dining table and took a seat. ‘Keiji doesn’t like kids. He finds them loud and troublesome. I know about it since we are back in high school. I have a younger sister and a younger brother who are twins, and fifteen years younger than me. I invited Keiji to my house to hang out for once and he never wanted to return again.’ Bokuto let out a hearty laugh at the memory.

 

‘Shouyou’s birth is an accident. At least to my relatives, he was. My cousin who was still in school realised she was pregnant with him while she is still in college and she wanted to opt for abortion. Her parents were mad, you know? But they still wanted the best for her and understood that abortion will cause a lot of harm to her, so they decided to pull her out from school for a year just so that she can give birth to Shouyou.’ Bokuto rocked the chair back and forth slightly and Oikawa continued to listen attentively.

 

‘They are distant relative, but somehow my mother got the news that they are putting the baby for adoption, she asked me about it. I like kids, you see. Keiji doesn’t. They always say that kids will make you change. I didn’t believe that until we had Shouyou for a year. Anyway, Keiji was fuming mad when I brought Shouyou back, I brought him back without permission.’

 

‘Sure you did, Koutarou.’ Akaashi joined them. ‘Kids are in the bedroom, I just settled them into their beds.’

 

Bokuto laughed. ‘Right, where was I? Oh yes, like I was saying Keiji was super upset about me bringing back Shouyou. He demanded me to return him immediately. But the thing is, Shouyou didn’t have a home. If we don’t want him, Shouyou will be sent away and to some unknown family.’

 

‘I gave in.’ Akaashi admitted. ‘I know that Koutarou adores kids, so for his sake, I decided to give it a chance, give the baby a chance. I told Koutarou we will keep him for a year and see how it goes. I have learnt so much from Shouyou, from teaching him and communicating with him. I started to enjoy myself in taking care of Shouyou after a year, I could see Koutarou was hesitating whether to ask me if we are keeping Shouyou permanently.’

 

‘Well, nothing has to be said in the end. I know Keiji already takes Shouyou as a family member within that year.’ Bokuto concluded.

 

Oikawa smiled. He knew his friends were opened to say their story because they wanted him to be distracted, they wanted him to know that he was not the only one with struggles when left with a child.

 

‘Guys, thank you. I really appreciate it.’ Oikawa felt his heart swelled up.

 

‘No problem! By the way, why don’t we organise a lunch gathering? Inviting all friends those sorts. I bet it will be fun! I have not meet Kei for ages.’ Bokuto suggested.

 

‘Kei? Who is that?’ Oikawa asked.

 

‘Oh, Kuroo and Kenma’s kid. They adopted one as well. Super grumpy kid, but a good kid nonetheless. He is a year older than Shouyou. Pretty sure that all of them will get along well.’ Bokuto got up and stretched. ‘Oh, why don’t you get Hanamaki and others to come as well? The more the merrier.’

 

‘Remember to hang the towel properly after you use them.’ Akaashi called after Bokuto, who was heading to the master bedroom, Akaashi then turned back to Oikawa ‘I think you should get some rest, it has been a stressful day. The guest room is ready for use.’

 

Oikawa nodded. ‘Thanks Keiji. Good night.’

 

‘Yeah, good night.’ Akaashi shooed him off before switching off all the lights in the living room, the dark-activated light on the wall glowed, basking the living room in orange light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back with an update? All exams are over and I managed to catch up on the sleep I lost over this hectic year. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ Can't express how happy I am. Will start to do some editing of my existing chapters. (Now that I have time) Feedback about how the story is so far will make me over the moon.
> 
> Hoping to make it a weekly update, if not, an update every two weeks. I try. :)


	10. Chapter 10

‘Tooru, since I will be representing you regarding Yuka’s matter, send her contacts to me so that I can start communicating and negotiating with her.’ Akaashi was tying his tie as he took a seat at the dining table.

 

‘Morning daddy!’ Shouyou yelled and a piece of chewed scramble egg flew out.

 

‘Ew, Shouyou, that’s disgusting.’ Tobio scrunched his nose and said.

 

Akaashi frowned slightly. ‘Shouyou, swallow your food before you start yelling.’

 

‘Aye. Sorry.’ Shouyou smiled sheepishly as he took a tissue to wipe the mess.

 

After breakfast, Akaashi offered to drop the kids off on his way to work. Oikawa reluctantly agreed after both Bokuto and Akaashi insisted. (‘I know you didn’t sleep well so Koutarou is dropping you off at your apartment to get more sleep. Don’t you have projects to work on, Tooru?’) Spending more time with Tobio should be prioritised, in Oikawa’s opinion. But he knew better when he saw Tobio staring at him with a worried face. After promising that he would get some rest and would be on time to fetch Tobio, the kids and Akaashi left the house. Bokuto finished washing the dishes and drove Oikawa back to his apartment.

 

‘Thanks, Bokuto.’ Oikawa smiled before he left the car.

 

‘Remember to check for messages! And ask Hanamaki and others too!’ Bokuto yelled after him and Oikawa nodded.

 

Coincidentally, Iwaizumi just got out of the apartment building and saw Oikawa waving at Bokuto before the latter drove off. _Ah, so that’s the person he spent last night with? Tobio sounded happy too._ Iwaizumi thought to himself. He tried to leave without greeting Oikawa by sneaking past him, but Oikawa being Oikawa, strolled over to Iwaizumi the moment he spotted him.

 

‘Iwa-chan!’ Oikawa called out.

 

Shit.

 

‘Ah, Oikawa.’ Iwaizumi greeted back. ‘Look, I’m in a bit of a rush. We can catch up later. Bye.’

 

‘Wait! Iwa-chan! Just a minute!’ Oikawa grabbed his arm firmly. ‘There is an outing coming soon. I would like to invite you to go.’

 

‘I will have to check my schedule.’ Iwaizumi cleared his throat before answering and Oikawa narrowed his eyes when he saw that. ‘Look, I am really rushing for time. Talk to you later?’

 

‘Okay. I will text you the details.’ Oikawa gave him a small wave before watching Iwaizumi rushing off.

 

Oikawa lie on the couch the moment he entered his apartment. He did not have much time with Tobio, given that he had opted for the option to cause less harm to Tobio. Yuka would get back her son. He was not stupid, Yuka got together with Tobio’s birth father so the court would obviously give Tobio back to the couple. Even if there were agreements, at most he would get some compensation in form of money, for taking care of the child for so long. Or maybe visiting Tobio would be another option for him? He stayed up the night looking through the law regarding child custody. Cases in which the child went to the not blood-related parent were very low, unless the other parent was abusive or what not.

 

 _I wonder how Tobio will take it._ Oikawa thought to himself.

 

His phone vibrated and he unlocked to check what message that was. It was Bokuto.

 

9 Nov 2017 9:44 A.M.

Bo-hoot-to: Hey, HEY Oikawa! I confirmed with Keiji and a few others regarding the gathering. Are you free this coming Sunday? OvO

 

Milk bread: I should be free. Let me check with the rest!

 

Oikawa tapped onto the group which Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi were in.

 

9 Nov 2017 9:45 A.M.

Milk bread: Guys! Are you all free this coming Sunday? There will be a gathering at Tokyo. Keep the day free if you don’t have anything on!

 

Creampuff: Gathering? For what occasion?

 

Steak4life: Rare to see you organising gathering after university. Did you find yourself a girlfriend? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Milk bread: Excuse me? Do I need a reason to really have a gathering? And Mattsun, I despise you.

 

Creampuff: Who is going to be there though? The awesome Hanamaki does not just hang out with any peasant.

 

Milk bread: Bokuto and Akaashi. I think there is another couple who has a kid as well. Not really sure about the details. You guys free?

 

Creampuff: Issei and I should be ok. We can catch the bullet train in the morning.

 

Steak4life: Might be late. Just a warning. I might not be able to get up.

 

Milk bread: Ok!

 

Milk bread: What about Iwa-chan though?

 

Creampuff: He might be busy. Wait till lunchtime. He might reply by then.

 

 

9 Nov 2017 1:03 P.M.

 

GrumpyTofu: I don’t think I can make it. I have a meeting on that day.

 

GrumpyTofu: And wtf is with my chat name???

 

Milk bread: I was hoping that you can go, Iwa-chan. :( I think it is Makki by the way.

 

Tofu: Maybe next time.

 

Tofu: Ttyl. Got to go and do some analysis of data.

 

 

Oikawa was disappointed. Tobio had taken a liking to Iwaizumi and this might be the last time that they can gather together to have fun. He was not sure if Yuka would even allow him to visit Tobio once she got Tobio back. There was no last time to spend time with two of his favourite people, people whom he considered them as family. Tired of bumming around, he got up and went into his study. Before he started to work on anything, he set an alarm at 3 pm so that he would remember to fetch Tobio.

 

He was in the middle of designing the kitchen when his phone rang. He answered it promptly after seeing that it was from Akaashi.

 

‘Tooru, I have talked to Yuka.’ Akaashi started.

 

‘How was it?’

 

‘I will tell you the details later. How about I have dinner with you tonight at your house? It will be easier. Please fetch Shouyou for me too. So that Tobio will be distracted when we talk.’

 

‘Yeah, sure.’ With that, Akaashi hung up, clearly busy with his work.

 

Oikawa felt his heart hammering hard against his ribcage. Saying that he was worried would have been an understatement. He had been on the edge the whole afternoon, which explained why he worked on the damn kitchen design layout for 2 and a half hour. He usually would only take an hour to design one part of an apartment. An hour and a half if it was a house or exclusively enormous apartment. He let his mind wondered how the negotiation went about.

 

Not forgetting to switch off his alarm, Oikawa got up and stretched before getting ready to fetch Tobio. Bad feelings shall be left aside first. He should focus on the time he had with Tobio right now. He went to the nearby bakery to get a cup of mixed berries yoghurt drink before heading to the kindergarten. He thought for a while before grabbing another bottle of juice, meant for Shouyou since the orange haired kid would be coming over as well.

 

‘Tobio-chan!’ He made it just in time, where all the kids had been dismissed from class and were waiting for their parents to fetch them.

 

‘Daddy!’ Tobio sprang up happily.

 

‘Shou-chan will be coming with us as well. Later Uncle Keiji will be coming over to our house for dinner.’

 

‘Eh?! Uncle Keiji is coming over?! What about Uncle Koutarou?’ Tobio exclaimed.

 

‘Daddy is not sure. I will check with Uncle Keiji okay?’ Oikawa smiled and ruffled Tobio’s hair.

 

Yaku walked towards Oikawa, holding Shouyou’s hand. ‘You are going to fetch Shouyou too, right? I’ve gotten a call from Akaashi.’

 

‘Uncle Tooru.’ Shouyou cheerfully greeted him and Oikawa smiled at that.

 

Oikawa asked Tobio to hold the bag of drinks, then he held out his hands and the two kids put theirs into Oikawa’s. Oikawa placed both Tobio and Shouyou in their children seat in the car and buckled the seat belts. Tobio was overjoyed when he peeped into the plastic bag and found his favourite yoghurt. He wore a smile that was overflowing with happiness. Oikawa saw Tobio’s expression in his rear mirror and let out a chuckle.

 

‘I wish dad will be with us as well.’ Shouyou pouted.

 

‘Eh? Shouyou, your dad is not coming today?’ Oikawa was a little surprised.

 

‘Nope! He is meeting his friends today. I missed Uncle Kenma. I want to meet him too!’ Shouyou replied.

 

‘Is Uncle Kenma fun?’ Tobio asked.

 

‘Yes! He is super fun! Like gwah! But he is a little quiet though.’ Shouyou continued to ramble on how amazing this Uncle Kenma was.

 

Uncle Kenma? Oikawa thought to himself. Sounded a little familiar. Oikawa shook off any thought as he turned into the carpark.

 

‘Right, kiddos, we are here.’ Oikawa announced and both kids cheered.

 

It was only a moment later, Oikawa’s phone buzzed. Akaashi sent him a message through Line.

 

Akaashi: You can start ordering food or pizzas if the kids are hungry. Kou won’t be here. He is at his bro’s place. I will be there in half an hour.

 

Milk Bread: Okay!

 

‘Kids! We have two choices. We can have pizzas or-‘

 

‘PIZZA!’ Tobio and Shouyou screamed and cut Oikawa off.

 

‘Can we have pizza, please? Pretty, pretty please?’ Shouyou gave him the puppy eyes and Tobio nodded eagerly.

 

Oikawa laughed. It was difficult to resist two cute four years old, Oikawa ordered two large pizzas since Akaashi and himself had a huge appetite. He made sure that those pizzas had mushrooms on them as well. He ordered some breadstick and chicken wings as side dishes and lastly a salad to make up for the lack of fibre in the dinner.

 

True to his word, Akaashi reached Oikawa’s apartment within half an hour and food arrived a little while after Akaashi’s arrival. Oikawa took out three pieces of pizzas the moment the food arrives, along with some chicken wings and breadstick. Fishing out his phone, he called Iwaizumi.

 

‘Iwa-chan! Are you at home? Have you cooked?’ Oikawa greeted cheerfully.

 

‘Yeah, I’m home. I am preparing to cook. Just got the stuff out from my fridge. Why?’ Iwaizumi replied.

 

‘Don’t cook yet! I have some food and I am going to bring over. See you in a minute!’ Oikawa hung up and told Akaashi that he would be dropping off food next door, Akaashi waved him off.

 

‘You guys can start eating first. The kids should be hungry already.’ Oikawa slipped on flip-flops and went out.

 

Oikawa pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. The door opened, revealing a topless Iwaizumi, Oikawa opened his mouth but nothing came out. His eyes grazed over Iwaizumi’s toned body. The silence must be awkward because Iwaizumi cleared his throat to get Oikawa’s attention.

 

‘Well?’ Iwaizumi folded his arms and leant against the doorframe.

 

‘Um, yeah! We ordered pizzas and stuff, I thought we could share with you.’ Oikawa snapped out of his thought on how good looking and how hot Iwaizumi still looked. After all these years.

 

‘Thanks. You have guests over?’

 

‘Yep. Keiji and his son. If you can make it to the outing you might meet them and know them a little better. They are nice people. Today is… a little inconvenient. Keiji and I have something to settle.’ Oikawa shifted a little uncomfortably.

 

‘Alright. Like I have said, I have a meeting on that day so unlikely I will be able to make it. Have fun.’ Iwaizumi smiled understandably and they bid goodbyes, before Oikawa went back to his apartment.

 

Akaashi and the kids were preparing to eat. Both kids were seated at the dining table, swinging their legs back and forth and waiting for Akaashi to give them their share of food.

 

‘Daddy is back!’ Tobio cheered when he saw Oikawa entering. ‘Ah! Shouyou! You can’t start eating first! You have to wait for me!’

 

‘How was it?’ Akaashi offered a smile, brushing his fingers together to get rid of the crumbs.

 

‘Awkward. God, Akaashi, I have shit to deal with later but Iwa-chan was topless just now. Topless.’ Oikawa repeated the word just to emphasise how serious it was. ‘I don’t think my heart can handle it. He is so hot.’

 

Akaashi laughed. ‘Before you dwell on that, please eat your dinner so that we can start talking about the serious issue. We don’t have all the time in the world and I have promised Kou to return home before Shouyou’s bedtime.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tempted to continue typing away but I am not sure if a chapter too long will be okay. So I stopped myself at 2100-ish words. (And I cheated a bit with the chat messages or what not hehe) Hope you enjoy reading. :)
> 
> Am I dragging it too long btw? orz I am really sorry if I did.
> 
> I seriously need someone to whip my ass to update ^^; I have been getting so damn lazy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi broke the news, and Oikawa broke down.

Oikawa had brewed a pot of tea and invited Akaashi to his study. Before he settled himself in the study as well, he settled the kids in the living room and was slightly concerned, since they were going to be left alone.

 

‘Kids, be on your best behaviour okay? Shouyou’s daddy and I have some important things to settle. Play nice and if there is an emergency, knock the door. Is it clear?’ Oikawa ordered sternly.

 

‘Yep!/Okay!’ Shouyou and Tobio chimed a reply and Oikawa gave them a smile before disappearing into the study with two cups of tea.

 

Akaashi was fiddling with a pen when Oikawa opened the door.

 

‘Sorry for the wait. Let’s begin?’ Oikawa said, taking a deep breath and a seat beside Akaashi.

 

‘First of all, I had the whole conversation taped. Do you want to have a copy to listen or you just want me to summarise the conversation?’

 

‘Keiji, just summarise for me. I have no patience and I only want to get through this quickly.’ Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, already looked tired.

 

Akaashi sighed before starting. ‘From the conversation, Yuka obviously does not have any intention of backing down. It was expected I supposed. I have told her your decision and negotiated. She is going to allow you to visit Tobio once every two months, which is already negotiated. Initially, she is only allowing you to visit Tobio once every year.’

 

‘Once every two months… I might be able to survive that. Any more condition?’ Oikawa frowned.

 

‘Secondly, you have to meet Tobio under the supervision of either Yuka or her husband. She wants to take back Tobio as soon as possible, but it is not possible to do it right away. Tobio is four years old already, which means he is going to remember what happens. It might cause him to develop a personality defect in a later age, which can cause even more trouble.’ Akaashi held Oikawa’s hand.

 

‘Tooru, you have about two months before you have to give up Tobio to Yuka. Right after Lunar New Year, Yuka will be retrieving Tobio from you. That is the best I can do for you and Tobio. I am really sorry I can’t do anything better than that.’ Akaashi studied Oikawa’s face closely and chose his words carefully.

 

Oikawa felt his vision blurred, and tears just started falling. He rubbed them off with his another hand that was not being held by Akaashi. But more tears just continued to spill.

 

‘I’m prepared for this, Keiji. I really am. That night when I stayed over at your apartment, I thought to myself, what exactly is best to do in this situation. That point of time, I really wished Tobio is my child.’ Oikawa muttered the words.

 

‘He is your child, Tooru. You may not be related by blood, but you guys are connected emotionally and psychologically.’ Akaashi insisted.

 

Oikawa took a tissue from the table and wiped his face once. Akaashi felt his heart ached for his fellow friend and held him in an embrace, rubbing circles and patting Oikawa on his back. Oikawa continued to sob for twenty minutes or so, occasionally murmuring ‘Keiji, what am I going to do without Tobio?’ before he calmed himself down. It was hard to break this piece of heartbreaking news to Oikawa, it was even more difficult when Akaashi saw his friend broke down before him.

 

‘Thank you, Keiji. I really appreciate your hard work and you as a friend. You have done so much for me and Tobio.’ Oikawa smiled a little, eyes puffy and looked like a mess.

 

‘Don’t start on it. I really wish I could have done more and better. But this is the best I managed to do.’ Akaashi rubbed Oikawa’s arm while giving him a side hug. ‘Wash your face a little. Or Tobio might get suspicious of what we were talking about. The last thing you want is him starting to panic. Though you have to break the news to him slowly. Take it slow for the moment and give it a week or so to calm down, will you?’

 

Oikawa nodded and went to the bathroom, while Akaashi switched off the light of the study and headed to the living room.

 

‘Daddy! Look! Tobio and I built a castle!’ Shouyou squealed the moment he saw Akaashi, hands wildly gesturing at the Lego castle they made.

 

‘Oh, that nice. Did you have fun?’ Akaashi nuzzled his nose against Shouyou’s cheek while hugging Shouyou.

 

A loud ‘Yes!’ was Shouyou’s cheerful reply.

 

Akaashi looked at the clock on the wall. It was already 8.45 p.m. Which means he should be bringing Shouyou back home. They still had school tomorrow.

 

‘Alright, Shouyou, you should start to tidy up the toys with Tobio. Dad will be waiting for us to get home. We promised him to be home before bedtime, remember?’ Akaashi said and Shouyou pouted.

 

‘Eh? But I still want to continue to play with Tobio. Can’t we stayover like Tobio did yesterday?’ Shouyou whined and wiggled around.

 

Akaashi waggled his forefinger at Shouyou. ‘No, we can’t. Plus you don’t have any clothes here and you have to go school tomorrow as well. We can have a stayover at Uncle Tooru’s house next time.’

 

‘Okay!’ Shouyou’s pout transformed into a wide toothy smile, which managed to lift up Akaashi’s gloomy mood earlier.

 

As though Oikawa heard their conversation, he emerged from the bathroom, looking more refreshed but eyes were still red.

 

‘Keiji, it is really fine if it is too late to go back. You can fit into my suits and Shouyou can borrow some of Tobio’s clothes.’ Oikawa offered.

 

‘We have to head back already, or else Koutarou will be anxious. You know what a big baby he can be. Call me if there is any problem, alright? I will be here immediately.’ Akaashi gave Oikawa a squeeze on the shoulder and Oikawa just gave him a small smile and a curt nod.

 

‘Daddy!’ Tobio jumped up and held his hand out for Oikawa.

 

Oikawa picked him up almost immediately and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

‘Let’s send Uncle Keiji and Shouyou off, okay?’ Oikawa said to Tobio, who nodded.

 

‘Bye Tobio! See you in school tomorrow!’ Shouyou yelled after wearing his shoes and carrying his backpack.

 

Tobio nodded and waved. Oikawa thanked Akaashi again and after Akaashi and Shouyou were gone, he locked the door. Oikawa had already prepared a bathtub of warm water and told Tobio to get into the bathroom first, where Oikawa went to grab Tobio’s pyjamas and undergarment from Tobio’s room.

 

‘Daddy, are you sad?’ Tobio asked when Oikawa was shampooing Tobio’s hair.

 

‘No, why would daddy be sad?’ Oikawa lied and forced a smile. ‘Daddy is just a little tired. Work is not really smooth for daddy today. So we will be sleeping early today, okay?’

 

‘Okay. Will there be any bedtime story?’ Tobio asked, holding his rubber duck.

 

‘Yes, of course. We still have to finish your favourite book, right?’ Oikawa replied. ‘Tobio, do you want to go shopping with daddy on Saturday? We can grab more clothes and books.’

 

‘Really?! I want more books! Can we get a volleyball as well? Yaku sensei taught us how to plat recently. I really enjoyed it!’ Tobio cheered happily.

 

Oikawa hummed. ‘Sure. Daddy can play volleyball with you too. Maybe you can ask Uncle Mattsun and Uncle Makki to play with you as well. Alright, off you go!’ Oikawa lifted Tobio out from the bathtub and placed him gently on the mat, drying Tobio with a big towel.

 

‘Are Uncle Mattsun and Uncle Maki good at volleyball?’ Tobio asked, peeking out from underneath the towel. Oikawa wanted to squeal. How could his son be so cute and he did not notice it before?

 

‘Yeah, I supposed. We used to be a team. Along with Uncle Iwa too.’ Oikawa tapped his chin.

 

‘I can’t wait! I wanted to play with Uncle Iwa too. But you said he is busy and won’t be going to the lunch on Sunday.’

 

‘Yes, Uncle Iwa has a meeting on that day. Which means he has to work. Tobio-chan, I think you grew taller.’ Oikawa stared at Tobio’s legs, the pyjamas pants had indeed gotten shorter. ‘We definitely need new clothes for you.’

 

‘Really?! I want to be as tall as daddy!’ Tobio jumped about happily.

 

‘You will, maybe in ten years’ time?’

 

‘How long is ten years, daddy?’

 

‘It is ten birthdays away.’ Oikawa squeezed some toothpaste onto Tobio’s toothbrush.

 

‘That’s really reeeeaaaally long!’ Tobio’s eyes widened in shock while he took his toothbrush from Oikawa.

 

‘Yes, that’s why you should hurry up brush teeth and go to bed so that it will come closer faster.’ Oikawa winked and helped Tobio put on his clothes.

 

The Tobio’s pyjamas pants were getting shorter indeed, it was even clearer when Oikawa took a step back to observe his son. Nonetheless, Oikawa was nothing but proud that his little boy was growing up and taller. His little boy, for the time being, at most. Oikawa read a chapter of the bedtime story to Tobio and the latter’s eyes were still shining with energy. Oikawa had an internal debate if he should read another chapter so that Tobio would actually be sleepy.

 

‘Daddy, how about you sing? Uncle Keiji sang us a lullaby that time and it sounded really nice. But I fell asleep before I knew it.’ Tobio pouted, gripping onto the rim of his blanket.

 

Okay. That was something new. Totally unexpected. Oikawa’s eyes filled with fear when he heard the word sing. If there was one thing that anyone should know about Oikawa, that would be he could not sing a tune properly. Matsukawa and Hanamaki used to make fun of him when they go for karaoke, but Iwaizumi would just smile with a pained expression.

 

‘Daddy… Is really horrible at singing, Tobio.’ Oikawa stuttered a little when he admitted to that.

 

‘It’s okay! I can’t really sing too! Shouyou laughed at me when I tried to sing.’ Tobio blinked a few times. ‘Please, daddy? Just one song and I will go to sleep.’

 

‘Alright, alright.’ Oikawa frowned, trying to think what song he would be capable of singing.

 

He did not have much choice. So he chose one of the Disney songs he could remember watching with Tobio, Circle of Life. It sounded horrendous to his ears. After he sang the last note Tobio gave him a sympathised look and patted him on his arm, saying ‘Daddy, it’s alright. I sing horribly too. But I still like your singing.’

 

Oikawa wanted to die.

 

‘Oh, Tobio. Daddy is so embarrassed now.’ Oikawa covered his face with his hands. ‘Uncle Makki doesn’t let daddy anywhere near the mic when we went for karaoke.’

 

‘Karaoke? What is that?’ Tobio asked, letting out a yawn.

 

‘It is a place where you can sing and have fun. Sleep, buddy. You have school tomorrow. I will bring you there once if I have the time.’ Oikawa said, tucking in Tobio and pressing a kiss on his forehead. ‘Sweet dreams, my dear.’

 

Oikawa watched over Tobio while he slowly fall asleep. Only when Tobio’s breathing became steady and even, then Oikawa got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. It had been a long day, he let out a long sigh. Akaashi was right, he was not prepared to tell Tobio that he would be staying with his mum two months from now. There were a handful of people he had to inform as well. Anyway, Tobio would be 5 years old next year, graduating from kindergarten after Lunar New Year. Yuka would probably bring him back to Akita. Or worst, she might move to some other provinces where Oikawa could no longer find them.

 

Oikawa shook off any negative thought at the moment. Tobio still had school the next day, so he should get some rest. Yes, that was what he should be doing. Oikawa climbed into his bed where Tobio was already sleeping soundly, not forgetting to set his alarm clock, he tried to fall asleep through his anxiousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depressing chapter, isn't it? Well, brace yourself! There will be more to come! Hahaha. We are stepping into the real angst part of this fanfiction. (~￣▽￣)~ Does this count as a milestone? Yes? No? Thanks for reading and bearing with me nonetheless and see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for the comments you guys have given me so far. They are really helpful. (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> P.S. I have decided! I will update every Monday until my school starts (I might not be able to update as often when that happens). But no worries for now! For the next three weeks, updates are promised!


	12. Chapter 12

Iwaizumi felt bad, to be honest. He was not sure if it was jealousy that act up when he saw Oikawa got out of a stranger’s car. Plus he spent a night at that weird looking guy’s house. Tobio sounded happy with them, and that owl-looking guy liked Tobio as well. They would make a perfect family.

 

He remembered hearing that guy yelling remember to check Oikawa’s phone for messages. That probably is related to the outing which Oikawa had invited him and the rest to go. He was not sure if he could handle seeing Oikawa acting lovey-dovey with another person, especially if that person was a male. Maybe Oikawa had overcome the asexuality because of that guy? Many questions filled Iwaizumi’s mind and he just wanted all his thought to shut up. It was confusing him and making him felt all the negative feelings which he should not be feeling.

 

‘Ding!’ A Line message was delivered to him and he unlocked his phone to check who that was.

 

It was Kuroo, a friend he made during his stay in the UK. Kuroo was there for an exchange programme which lasted 3 weeks. They clicked and became friends quickly, since there was not much Japanese in the UK and Iwaizumi really missed his home’s language. Plus, Kuroo offered him some of the food which his mum packed for him and there was Agadashi tofu! He didn’t have those for ages.

 

Recalling that memory was really fun and pleasant.

 

Black_Meow: Hey Iwa! Long time no see! There is an outing on Sunday, picnic lunch basically. Mind meeting up? I’ve got to show you my kid and my partner.

 

Iwa_Hajime: Sure! What time will that be?

 

Black_Meow: We are meeting at 11 am. Shinjuku Gyoen, Tokyo. Just bring some food along with you that is enough for around 8 people. One dish will be enough. You are in Tokyo, right?

 

Iwa_Hajime: Yeah. I am working at Tokyo University.

 

Black_Meow: Great! I have other friends coming too! Hope you don’t mind. They are easy going people.

 

Iwa_Haijime: I don’t. See you then.

 

Was lunch outing a thing now? Why everyone around him seemed to be having an outing this coming Sunday? Iwaizumi wondered. _I must be overthinking things._ He told himself as he tried to think what food would be suitable. It seemed that it was a lunch picnic that they were having. And there would be at least one kid. So he should perhaps prepare something cute?

 

Google would be useful since this apartment had an oven, he thought about baking brownies. He used to bake them back in high school, he even made a chocolate fudge cake for Oikawa’s birthday once. It could be said that Iwaizumi was a perfect man, who was capable of dealing with everything, except relationships. Especially when it concerned a person who loved aliens, who was also known as Oikawa Tooru.

 

He ordered a set of mini silicon mould which had the shape of Doraemon (Kids love that blue machine cat, right?) and he had to collect it from some shopping mall on Saturday. Iwaizumi leaned back, was totally pleased with this decision. Maybe he could occasionally make treats for Tobio using those moulds, since Oikawa had been bringing him food quite frequently.

 

Or maybe not. Iwaizumi told himself on Saturday. Ordering that Doraemon mould set was totally a mistake. Out of all people, Iwaizumi just had to run into Oikawa at that particular shopping mall.

 

‘Iwa-chan! It is such a coincident to see you here!’ Oikawa chimed and Tobio greeted him loudly with a wave and a ‘Hello Uncle-Iwa!’

 

Coincident, indeed.

 

‘Why are you here? It is really rare to see you shopping.’ Oikawa asked and eyed the bag in Iwaizumi’s hand curiously.

 

‘I ordered something online and have to collect it from the store.’ Iwaizumi replied.

 

‘Oh, I see. Well, I am almost done shopping with Tobio. Are you done buying things? I can give you a lift if you are heading back.’ Oikawa gestured to the bags he had in his hands.

 

‘Not really. You guys can go ahead. I have to do some grocery shopping.’ And buy ingredients to make brownies. Iwaizumi added mentally.

 

Oikawa nodded. ‘I will see you around then. Tobio’s supposed to take a nap now.’

 

Apart from meeting Oikawa that was more of a surprise, Saturday was peaceful for Iwaizumi. He took the train back home and was careful not to let anyone knock into him. He was carrying a dozen eggs. He did a little more of his work and tidied up the house. By the time Sunday arrived, Iwaizumi woke up at 7 am just to bake brownies to ensure they are fresh for all to eat.

 

He found a huge container and gingerly packed every piece of brownie into it. By the time he was ready, it was already 10 am. Feeling sweaty, Iwaizumi decided that taking a quick shower would be a good decision before heading out. He left the house at about 1030 am and reached the supposed venue at 1105 am.

 

It was crowded, despite the fact that there was an admission fee of 200 yen, it was still a popular spot for families to gather and have a picnic. He had a hard time trying to find Kuroo and company, hence, he fished out his phone from his pocket and gave the black haired male a call.

 

‘Kuroo? Where are you guys? I have just arrived.’ Iwaizumi asked after Kuroo had picked up.

 

‘Kenma! Stop gaming for a while and help me to get these out- Right, sorry, Iwaizumi. I just managed to park the car and I am trying to get everything settle. How about I meet you near the entrance? Are you inside the park already?’ Kuroo sounded a little exhausted but still lively as ever.

 

‘Yeah sure.’

 

‘Great! Get back here Kei! You might get run over a car! Sorry, I’m a bit busy here. I’ll see you in five.’ Kuroo hung up in the midst of shouting something.

 

Sounded busy indeed. Iwaizumi thought to himself. Kuroo appeared on the 6th minutes when Iwaizumi was planning to take a panorama picture of the park.

 

‘Yo! Iwaizumi! Sorry for the wait. Had to settle these three.’ Kuroo jerked his chin to point at a golden-haired kid he was carrying, a male who looked a little younger than Kuroo, who was looking at his phone with a basket in his hand, and a small carrier that Kuroo had in hand.

 

‘Hi.’ Iwaizumi gave him a small wave and stared curiously at the carrier. ‘What’s in there?’

 

‘Kiiro. Our cat. There are kids here so I figure they might enjoy Kiiro’s company. This is Kenma, my husband.’

 

‘Hello. Nice to meet you.’ Kenma looked up from his phone and greeted softly.

 

‘Nice to meet you too. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.’ Iwaizumi greeted as well.

 

‘Heard about you. Should we get going?’ Kenma suggested, pocketing his phone and looking around. ‘Keiji said that they are near the lake.’

 

It took them less than five minutes to locate the rest. Much to Iwaizumi’s surprise (Horror, more like it), he saw the owl-haired guy again, and he was charging towards their direction.

 

‘Halt it, bro! As much as I would like to hug you, I have no hands to do so.’ Kuroo shouted.

 

‘Aw, Kuroo aren’t you sweet. But I shall forgive you!’ The owl-haired guy laughed and those golden eyes turned to Iwaizumi. ‘Oh? And you are?’

 

‘Bro, I told you I asked a friend of mine to come along as well. Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, meet Bokuto, my bro since high school.’ Kuroo placed Kei down and set the carrier on the mat that another dark-haired male had set out.

 

‘Iwaizumi? Sounds a little familiar. Hm… WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU ARE IWAIZUMI HAJIME?! Oikawa’s –umph!’ Bokuto yelled and the dark haired male came over quickly and clamped his palm around Bokuto’s mouth.

 

‘Too loud, Koutarou. You are disturbing other families. Sorry about that. I am Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you, in person, finally. I supposed Tooru told you about this outing, but I remembered he said you had a meeting, hence unable to make it?’ Akaashi asked bluntly.

 

‘Oh, about that, the meeting was cancelled because a lot of staff couldn’t make it. I received Kuroo’s invitation and decided to come.’ Iwaizumi lied smoothly. He could lie smoothly if the person was not Oikawa.

 

‘I see. Tooru should be reaching here anytime. He went to the station to fetch Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san. Why don’t you take a seat? It will get tiring soon when the kids start running around with the cat.’ Akaashi offered him a cup of tea.

 

Iwaizumi was getting restless. He totally did not expect to run into Oikawa’s friends here, not to mention that this outing was the same one that Oikawa invited him to. Kuroo brought Kei to the bathroom so he had no one to talk to but sit quietly. This Akaashi guy seemed strangely protective over Oikawa, it scared him a little. Also, Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to be very comfortable with each other. Was this Bokuto guy cheating on Oikawa? His thought was interrupted when a certain kid clung to his neck from the back, almost strangling him.

 

‘Papa! Come play with me!’ An obnoxious loud, child-like voice boomed into his ears, almost deafening him. He turned to see who that kid was. Nope, he definitely didn’t know this kid.

 

‘You are not papa.’ The kid dropped his arms. ‘Sorry.’

 

‘It’s okay. Where are your parents?’ Iwaizumi smiled.

 

‘Yuu! Oh my god, you gave me a fright! Stop running off to random places!’ A sliver blond haired male came over and claimed the child. ‘I’m so sorry for disturbing you.’

 

‘No, it’s fine.’ Iwaizumi waved him off. The silver blond haired male apologised once more before bringing the child back to the area where they were supposed to be.

 

‘Iwaizumi. What are you doing here?’ Oikawa’s deep voice gave him a shock and Iwaizumi only turned to see an angry looking Oikawa.

 

Uh-oh.

 

‘I initially had a meeting. But it was cancelled.’ Iwaizumi cleared his throat before answering.

 

‘Oh? And I didn’t tell you the venue so how did you come over here?’ Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

 

‘I invited him, of course. I asked him on Friday night.’ Kuroo came over and intervened. ‘Nice to meet you, I am Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto’s bro friend.’

 

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a glare before turning to Kuroo. ‘Nice to meet you, Kuroo. I am Oikawa Tooru. This is my son, Tobio.’

 

‘Hello!’ Tobio greeted.

 

‘Nice to meet you too. You can call me Uncle Tetsu if you want. Oi, Kei! Come over here!’ Kuroo yelled and gestured for another taller boy to come over. ‘This is my son, Kei. You guys can play together.’

 

‘Oh! Your head is the colour of strawberry! Can I call you Uncle Strawberry?’ Shouyou suddenly yelled and pointed Hanamaki. Hanamaki’s eyes widened in shock while Matsukawa snickered.

 

‘Shouyou! That is very rude! Apologise to Hanamaki-san right now!’ Akaashi scolded. ‘And what did we say about pointing at other people?’

 

‘Oh, sorry. I’m sorry for saying that.’ Shouyou lowered his head and Akaashi bowed as well.

 

‘No, it’s really alright.’ Hanamaki let out a laugh. ‘I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, this is my boyfriend, Matsukawa Issei. Shouyou, right?’ Hanamaki squatted down so that he would be at eye level with Shouyou.

 

‘You can call me Uncle Makki and call him Uncle Mattsun.’ Hanamaki introduced himself and Matsukawa to Shouyou, Shouyou’s eyes brightened and gave him a huge smile.

 

‘Kids, do you want to meet Kiiro?’ Kuroo called out.

 

‘Kiiro? What is that?’ Tobio asked and Kuroo pointed at the cat carrier, Tobio peeked in and almost immediately, he squealed. ‘Ohhhh, kitty!’

 

‘It is not kitty, it is Kiiro. It means yellow colour in case you don’t know.’ Kei said smugly.

 

‘I know what Kiiro means.’ Tobio grunted a reply.

 

‘Kids, play nice. Or else I won’t let Kiiro out.’ Kuroo threatened light-heartedly.

 

Kei just snorted and Kuroo whacked him lightly on the back of his head. ‘Go and make some new friends, you lone wolf. I know you are excited to meet them.’

 

‘Am not.’ Kei denied.

 

‘Are too. Now go and teach them how to handle Kiiro. You don’t want her to run off, do you?’ Kuroo gave him a small push towards Shouyou and Tobio.

 

Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were seated together. Awkward silence. It was pretty obvious that Oikawa was pissed at Iwaizumi because he knew Iwaizumi lied to him, he knew right from the beginning actually. Hanamaki and Matsukawa just sipped their cups of tea eyeing the both of them. Hanamaki gave Matsukawa a small nudge on the side and Matsukawa coughed.

 

‘Ahem. Right. It’s really nice to see you here, Iwaizumi.’ Matsukawa started. ‘Ah, I can’t do this, Takahiro. Let’s take a romantic walk around the lake and let them settle their own shit.’

 

Hanamaki wanted to protest, but Matsukawa pulled him to stand and went off. Leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone. Akaashi and Bokuto were off looking after their kids, Kuroo was settling with the food and Kenma was just gaming. Nobody seemed to be noticing or looking at them.

 

‘Well, I-' Iwaizumi couldn’t take it.

 

‘Why, Iwa-chan? Why did you lie to me? Was it something that I did? That makes you not want to see me?’ Oikawa cut him off and started asking.

 

‘No, it’s not. Not really. I just… Thought I would see something I don’t want to, if I hang out with you in this outing. I really didn’t expect Kuroo’s outing turns out to be the one you invited me to. It is really my fault.’ Iwaizumi replies, exhaling a long breath.

 

Oikawa turned to look at him. ‘What is that something you don’t want to see?’

 

Silence. Iwaizumi really did not want to answer that question. It would expose his bottled up feelings that had accumulated over 8 years.

 

‘Tell me. I won’t be mad or anything.’ Oikawa spoke softly.

 

‘I-I didn’t want to see you with another person.’ Iwaizumi admitted.

 

‘Who?’ Oikawa was confused now.

 

‘That owl-hair guy. But he seems to be cheating on you with Akaashi.’ Iwaizumi managed to piece his answer together and Oikawa just started laughing.

 

‘Ju-Just give me a minute!’ Oikawa continued laughing until he rolled on the mat, panting. ‘You thought Bokuto was with me? And he was cheating with Akaashi?’

 

‘Am I wrong?’ Iwaizumi had one of his brows raised, frowning.

 

‘Iwa-chan. If there is anything you should know, it would be Akaashi and Bokuto are married and Shouyou is their kid. Hell, if Bokuto was with me then he would be cheating on Akaashi, who is also known as Keiji by the way. It was Keiji who was in my house on Friday night.’ Oikawa explained after he had calmed himself down.

 

Iwaizumi felt all the weight on his shoulders he had been feeling dropped. So Oikawa was still single. He didn’t have anyone with him.

 

‘Say, Iwa-chan. Why are you so upset if Bokuto were to be with me?’ Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi’s green eyes. ‘Am I right if I make the assumption that… that you like me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay and you enjoy this chapter. I kind of ran out of things to say. Hmm... Does anyone want a Christmas special? I may consider writing it if you want to read. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and the comments!


	13. Chapter 13

‘Am I right to make the assumption that… That you like me?’

 

It was as though a cat caught his tongue, Iwaizumi unconsciously gulped once and opened his mouth, but no word came out. Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi intensely, he did not look angry. In fact, he looked very calm. Iwaizumi had an internal debate whether to be honest with Oikawa. There could only be two scenarios. One, Oikawa not comfortable with the idea of Iwaizumi liking him more than a friend. Two, if he just said that he liked Oikawa as a friend, he would not have to risk their relationship becoming awkward.

 

Iwaizumi was always a practical person. He would rather suffer inside than destroying the relationship he had with Oikawa.

 

Iwaizumi laughed. ‘Of course I like you! Or else why would I stick with you for almost my entire life? What kind of silly question is that?’

 

‘But that-‘ Oikawa was getting desperate, that was not the answer he wanted. ‘Didn’t you worry for-‘

 

‘Oikawa! Tobio fell!’ Bokuto yelled, running towards their picnic mat and carrying Tobio.

 

‘Tobio fell?!’ Oikawa jumped up, ‘Tobio-chan are you okay?’

 

Tobio was tearing up, but he wiped away his tears quickly so that no one would see him crying. Oikawa took him from Bokuto and placed him on his lap, assessing his wound, patting him softly. Tobio’s knees were scraped. Akaashi came over with the first aid box.

 

‘I’m going to clean your wound okay?’ Akaashi said, seeing Tobio and Oikawa nodded, he took a bottle of iodine from the box and some gauze. ‘It might sting a little, but I will make it quick.’

 

Tobio’s face scrunched up when the iodine solution touched his wounds, and he grabbed onto the hem of his shirt. Akaashi worked fast, he applied some antiseptic cream to the wound before dressing them up. Tobio thanked Akaashi and Akaashi flashed him a smile before packing everything up, disposing of those used gauze.

 

‘Is Tobio okay?’ Shouyou came over and asked.

 

‘I’m okay.’ Tobio answered softly.

 

‘Are you still able to play?’ Shouyou asked, looking a little concern.

 

‘How about you guys come over and eat before continue playing? It is already half past twelve.’ Iwaizumi suggested and Tobio nodded, Shouyou looked shocked before running back to Bokuto.

 

‘I talked to _the_ Uncle Iwa!’ Shouyou yelled as he crashed into Bokuto’s legs.

 

‘What’s that?’ Iwaizumi looked a little confused. ‘He made me sound like some bad guy or some untouchable being.’

 

Kuroo snickered when he heard that. ‘He’s probably amused by you. Shouyou is very much like Bokuto. Exaggerated at everything, get excited by the smallest things.’

 

‘I don’t think I see that kid before. Does he know me?’ Iwaizumi asked Oikawa and the latter just gave him a shrug.

 

‘I told Shouyou about Uncle Iwa.’ Tobio said. ‘Uncle Iwa won’t be mad right?’

 

‘Why would I?’ Iwaizumi ruffled Tobio’s hair while smiling.

 

‘Kids, it’s time to eat.’ Akaashi called out and almost an instant, everyone who was not stationed at the mat came running back from various direction. Matsukawa and Hanamaki slow jogged, while Kei was running back with Kiiro in his arms. Kuroo took Kiiro from Kei and placed her back into the carrier.

 

Tobio got up from Oikawa’s lap and joined sat beside Shouyou, Kei followed suit.

 

‘Oya? Kei, so you made new friends?’ Kuroo decided to tease his son, Kei blushed and turned his head away from his father.

 

Kenma picked up a piece of onigiri. ‘Don’t come whining to me if your son ignores you. You totally deserve it.’

 

‘Kenma! My dear, you know our son took after you, right? Look at what a cutie he can be when he is shy!’ Kuroo laughed.

 

‘Dad! Shut up!’ Kei yelled in exasperation.

 

‘There, there. Kei, look! There are brownies! Are those your favourite? And it is in the shape of Doraemon too!’ Bokuto patted Kei on his back and guided him to the food.

 

‘Koutarou, you should let the kids eat proper food before going to the desserts.’ Akaashi took a packet of wet wipes from his bag and passed it around.

 

‘Uncle Iwa! Help me wipe my hands!’ Tobio looked at Iwaizumi with puppy eyes, requested.

 

Iwaizumi took one piece of wet wipes. ‘Sure. Hands out.’

 

‘Tobio-chan, why didn’t you ask daddy instead?’ Oikawa sounded hurt.

 

Tobio thought for a while then answered. ‘Because I see daddy every day but not Uncle Iwa!’

 

‘Oh, damn. Oikawa lost 90 Health Points!’ Kuroo whistled and put on a smug smirk, Oikawa just rolled his eyes at him.

 

‘Daddy, I think I see Uncle Rooster before.’ Tobio stuffed a big mouthful of onigiri into his mouth. It was his favourite filling, teriyaki chicken.

 

Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Uncle Rooster? Who is that?’

 

Tobio pointed at Kuroo and the rest of the adults started laughing, except Kuroo of course. Kuroo pulled a face and pouted with an annoyed look, even Kenma was snickering behind his hand. Bokuto let out loud, obnoxious laugh while Akaashi just smirked.

 

‘That is just plain rudeness, kiddo!’ Kuroo cried.

 

‘Where did you see him before, Tobio-chan? I don’t remember meeting him.’ Oikawa asked, wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes. God, he had such a precious child.

 

Tobio thought really hard. ‘Hm… Ah! I saw him at Uncle Iwa’s house before! In the photo, I mean.’

 

‘He probably meant the one I took with Kuroo back in the UK.’ Iwaizumi added. ‘Kuroo was an exchange student there and we sort of clicked. That was how we met.’

 

‘More like Iwa missed Japanese food and I offered him some.’ Kuroo snorted.

 

Oikawa was a little jealous. From what Kuroo described, they kept in touch and constantly messaged each other even after Kuroo returned to Japan. Oikawa was not part of Iwaizumi’s life during that 4 years since Iwaizumi dodged from them. He tried skyping Iwaizumi back then but it was ignored. He did not know if Iwaizumi was online since Iwaizumi’s Skype was always on invisible status.

 

‘You know, Iwaizumi cooks really well. I was blessed to share an apartment with him. My mum packed all kinds of Japanese food for me to cook, but the thing is, I can’t cook back then. Iwaizumi did most of the cooking.’ Kuroo started.

 

‘That’s because you are willing to share your food, that’s why I cooked.’ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. ‘But hell, I haven’t touched a potato ever since I came back here. I utterly despise potatoes now. And the Japanese rice over there are so damn expensive!’

 

They talked and ate some more until the kids were full and they wanted to play the volleyball Tobio brought. Kuroo decided to watch over the kids to make sure that they did not get lost or fall into the lake. Hanamaki had a great time catching up with Kenma, apparently, they were on the same course while enrolled in the university. Matsukawa got a chance to talk to Bokuto and tried sharing some memes with him. Bokuto was really impressed but Akaashi thought otherwise.

 

‘Please refrain from making owl puns, Koutarou. Three kids is enough. We don’t need a fourth.’ Akaashi swallowed his mouthful of onigiri before commenting, which earned himself a huge pout from his husband.

 

The kids came back to drink some water, when Kei shouted, ‘Suga-sensei!’

 

‘Eh? Kei?’ The silver blond haired male from earlier came over to their mat. ‘Hi, Kuroo-san. Hi, Kenma.’

 

‘I am Sugawara Koushi, an elementary school teacher from Kei’s school.’ Sugawara introduced himself and the rest greeted him with a friendly ‘Hello!’

 

‘Suga-sensei, do you want to play with us? We are going to play volleyball!’ Kei exclaimed. Everyone could tell that he was fond of this teacher, since Kei usually sounded bored when he spoke.

 

‘Next time, maybe. I have to pack and go home already. Yuu will be waiting for me, and I’d better not let him see volleyball. See you in school, Kei!’ Sugawara gave them a small wave before going to the direction where a small boy was waiting with a dark haired male.

 

‘Iwa-chan, that guy’s build is similar to yours.’ Oikawa stared at the dark haired male beside Sugawara.

 

‘I guess so. His child mistook me for his dad or something earlier.’ Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

‘No! Uncle Iwa can only be Tobio’s dad!’ Shouyou seemed to have overheard their conversation and yelled, giving both Iwaizumi and Oikawa a shock.

 

This time, Bokuto was angry. ‘Shouyou! Didn’t we talk about it already? Whether Tobio is getting a new dad or not, you should not be mentioning it.’

 

‘But-‘ Shouyou was stubborn.

 

‘No buts. That is final and I don’t want to hear you say that again.’ Bokuto said strictly, Shouyou could only nod since it was rare to see Bokuto getting mad and strict about something.

 

Iwaizumi was still stunned. ‘Wha-What did that kid just say?’

 

‘Really sorry about it, Iwaizumi. Don’t take it to heart. My son always spouts nonsense like I do.’ Bokuto scratched the back of his head, totally embarrassed.

 

‘It’s okay.’ Iwaizumi tried to sound nonchalant about it, but his heart was racing. Did that mean Tobio really liked him? He stole a glance at Oikawa, the latter did not have any unhappiness in his expression. In fact, Oikawa was smiling. Did that mean he should have told Oikawa the truth earlier?

 

It was about 4 pm in the afternoon when Kei complained that he was getting sleepy. Shouyou and Tobio let out a yawn as well, but the both of them insisted that they were not tired. Akaashi took it as a good sign for them to clean up and return home. After all, they would want their kids to take a nap. Hanamaki and Matsukawa took a day off work on Monday, so Iwaizumi offered for them to stay over at his apartment. The couple was more than happy to go along with that suggestion.

 

They exchanged Line contacts and Bokuto created a group almost immediately, Akaashi just side-eyed him, decided to continue to pack up without making any comment. Oikawa offered to give Iwaizumi a ride and Iwaizumi agreed. Out of the corner of Oikawa’s eyes, he saw Hanamaki whispering into Matsukawa something and they were occasionally looking in their direction. Oikawa wondered what they were up to. Eventually, Matsukawa nodded and Hanamaki came over to Oikawa.

 

‘Oikawa, can I have a second?’ Hanamaki sounded grave serious. It was rare. Unless he was annoyed or angry.

 

Matsukawa went to talk to Iwaizumi and they walked off to another direction.

 

‘I’m so sick of the both of you dancing around each other. You have already made the mistake of marrying Yuka, I am not going to let this drag until you guys are 40. You will tell Iwaizumi the truth of why you get the divorce today.’ Hanamaki said, slightly glaring at Oikawa, he looked intimidating. ‘I’m pretty sure you lied to him about why you get a divorce.’

 

‘But Iwa-chan doesn’t like me that way!’ Oikawa whined a little.

 

Hanamaki snorted. ‘Are you blind or something? It is obvious that he still like you. I bet a thousand yen that he is just worried you guys will become awkward afterwards. We heard the whole conversation earlier, by the way.’

 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed at that. ‘You and Mattsun were snooping on us?’

 

‘Nu-uh. This is called being _concerned_ with you two. Mattsun already owes me three profiteroles because he thought you guys can settle this matter by yourselves. But apparently, you can’t.’ Hanamaki shrugged.

 

‘You will settle this once you have settled Tobio in your apartment. Unless you don’t like Iwaizumi, which is utterly impossible. It will do you some good. Especially that stalking thing. You won’t want Iwaizumi to worry, do you?’ Hanamaki gave him a shit-eating grin before walking off and tried to help Akaashi with cleaning up the area they used.

 

 

 

‘What do you want to talk about?’ Iwaizumi asked, slightly suspicious since Matsukawa and Hanamaki were constantly up to no good.

 

‘What else? You and Oikawa of course.’ Matsukawa replied.

 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. ‘Then there is nothing to talk about.’

 

‘Come on, Iwaizumi, face it. How long do you want to escape from it? Do yourself and Oikawa a favour. Just be honest with him.’ Matsukawa blocked Iwaizumi’s way since Iwaizumi was trying to walk away.

 

‘Matsukawa, I can’t do this. There are too many things to consider if I were to tell him.’ Iwaizumi wiped his face with his hand once.

 

‘Do you still have feelings for him?’ Matsukawa asked.

 

‘What-‘

 

‘I only want your answer to this question. That’s all.’ Matsukawa stared at him. ‘I ask you again, do you still have feelings for him?’

 

‘I do but-‘

 

‘Then why are you hesitating? Can’t you see that Oikawa likes you too? I tell you what, you will talk to him today after you have settled Takahiro and me in your apartment. I dislike meddling in this matter, but Takahiro is right. You guys don’t move without a little push from us.’ Matsukawa cut him off. ‘I’m pretty sure Oikawa has something to tell you too.’

 

‘It is not easy, Matsukawa.’ Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh.

 

‘I know it is not. But try it, Iwaizumi.’ Matsukawa encouraged him, giving him a little squeeze on his shoulder before walking off to find Hanamaki.

 

 

 

**Extra:** **Christmas at different households. (Irrelevant to the main story but meh. ;), a little rated for Bokuto’s household, please take note.)**

 

_**Oikawa’s household where Oikawa and Iwaizumi had not get together.** _

 

‘Daddy! Merry Christmas!’ Tobio jumped onto the lump on the bed, the supposedly Oikawa.

 

Oikawa was already awake and was hiding in the blankets. He jumped up and wrapped Tobio into a cocoon instead, Oikawa then started tickling Tobio, where he earned a loud laughter from Tobio.

 

‘Daddy! Stop! Hahaha!’ Tobio laughed and wriggled around, but restricted by the blankets. ‘Uncle Iwa! Save me!’

 

Iwaizumi emerged and he yelled. ‘Shi-Oikawa! Stop that!’ Before grabbing Oikawa’s collar and dragged him off Tobio.

 

‘Aw, Iwa-chan, you should let us have a bit fun. It’s Christmas you know!’ Oikawa pouted.

 

Iwaizumi just gave him a glance and shook his head, freeing Tobio from the blankets. He then returned to the kitchen to continue cooking.

 

‘Daddy! I got a present for you!’ Tobio ran to his room and came back with an envelope.

 

‘Oh? Thank you Tobio! What’s in here though?’ Oikawa asked after Tobio placed that envelope into his palms.

 

Tobio jumped around excitedly. ‘Open it, daddy!’

 

‘I can?’ Oikawa looked at Tobio, the latter nodded furiously.

 

Oikawa’s slim finger slid through the small opening and took out the content in the envelope. It was a handmade card, with three figures drawn on the cover. One had really spiky black hair, another had messy brown hair and the smallest figure had blue hair. The two bigger figures were holding the smallest figure’s hands. It was clearly a picture where Tobio was holding hands with Iwaizumi and himself.

 

Oikawa let his fingers trace those roughly drawn lines, he liked this picture. He really liked it. He felt a tear escaped from the corner of his eye and quickly wiped that away.

 

‘Daddy…?’ Tobio stared at Oikawa. ‘Do you not like it?’

 

‘No, Tobio-chan. Daddy really like this present, I love it, in fact. Thank you.’ Oikawa gave Tobio a smile and a tight hug.

 

‘Great!’ Tobio cheered, before running off to grab something from his room again.

 

‘Tobio-chan, what is in that bag?’ Oikawa asked, eyeing that small bag in Tobio’s hand curiously.

 

‘It is Uncle Iwa’s present!’ Tobio replied.

 

‘Breakfast is ready!’ Iwaizumi called out, taking out plates of mouth-watering food from the kitchen.

 

The smell of food made Oikawa and Tobio hungry. They abandoned the conversation and quickly took a seat.

 

‘Uncle Iwa! This is for you!’ Tobio gave Iwaizumi the small bag after he had settled down.

 

‘For me? Thank you.’ Iwaizumi looked surprised, weighing the small bag in his hands. It was pretty light, he wondered what was inside.

 

‘Iwa-chan, open it! Let’s see if my present is better than yours.’ Oikawa smirked.

 

Iwaizumi did, he gingerly opened the loosely sealed bag. It was some green thing. Some model? Probably. Iwaizumi thought to himself. He took it out to get a clearer look, but his eyes sparkled when he saw what that was. It was a handmade Godzilla using light clay. It was not perfect, but Iwaizumi could tell it was Godzilla at the first glance. His eyes sparkled as he caressed it slowly.

 

‘I love this, thank you, Tobio.’ Iwaizumi smiled warmly. ‘Did you make this?’

 

‘Yes! Yaku sensei brought a lot of light clay the other day so we did art and craft during our extra period.’ Tobio replied enthusiastically.

 

Oikawa squeezed Tobio’s cheeks. ‘My Tobio is so talented! I’m so happy that you made a present for me, so I have two presents for you.’

 

‘I have a present to give you too.’ Iwaizumi added.

 

‘Really?’ Tobio knelt in his chair and leant towards Oikawa.

 

Oikawa smiled and nodded. ‘Yes, but you have to finish breakfast first.’

 

 

_**Bokuto’s household** _

 

‘Dad wake up!’ Shouyou screamed when he entered the master bedroom. ‘IT’S CHRISTMAS!’

 

Akaashi slightly squirmed at the loud noise, while Bokuto sat up immediately and shushed Shouyou.

 

‘Shh! Your daddy is still sleeping. Wait for me in the living room, I will be out in a minute.’ Bokuto placed his forefinger on his lips and shooed Shouyou to the living room.

 

Shouyou did a small salute and retreated. Bokuto heaved a sigh of relief. Akaashi and he were doing some adult things last night, so Akaashi slept really late. Bokuto only slept at three in the morning after cleaning up Akaashi and the bed. It had been some time since they did it so Bokuto went a little overboard. Bokuto planted a kiss on Akaashi’s slightly parted lips before slipping on a shirt and a pair of pants.

 

‘Is daddy sick?’ Shouyou whispered to Bokuto when he closed the door quietly.

 

‘No, buddy. Your daddy is just tired. He slept really, really late last night. Let him sleep a little more, okay?’ Bokuto picked Shouyou up and rested him against his hip. ‘Are you hungry? It’s seven o’clock.’

 

Shouyou nodded. ‘Did daddy prepare any present for me?’

 

‘Yes, he did. I did too! We will take those out after breakfast, okay?’ Bokuto nuzzled his nose against Shouyou’s cheeks, Shouyou squealed as it tickled.

 

‘Okay!’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you enjoyed the small extra I added. (And the chapter itself too.) Wish that you all have a good day ahead with your families and receive loads of presents! :) See you next year! (Well, next Monday is 1st Jan. Time flies.)
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments!
> 
> P.S. By the way, I have misunderstood the meaning of asexuality, so I have sort of edited that part in earlier chapters. A huge thank you to mrspartypoison for pointing that out. I would like to apologise if I have offended anyone due to the incorrect interpretation of asexuality.　I'm really sorry about that.


	14. Chapter 14

‘Iwa-chan, come over to my apartment later, I have something to pass to you.’ Oikawa said as he loaded his things onto the back of his car. Iwaizumi just nodded and placed Tobio into his seat, draping the seatbelt over him.

 

‘Yeah sure. I have something to tell you as well.’ Iwaizumi said, after taking a deep breath.

 

Hanamaki took a seat at the back, and told Iwaizumi to sit at the front seat of Oikawa’s car, since he was much ‘bulkier’ than Matsukawa and himself. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and took the front seat without complaint. He knew what those two assholes were doing. But he had already agreed that he would talk to Oikawa on that matter.

 

The drive back home was smooth, Hanamaki and Matsukawa were chatting softly in the backseats, Tobio fell asleep and Iwaizumi and Oikawa remained silent. Iwaizumi rested his face on his left palm, his elbow resting on the armrest, while his eyes were fixated outside the window. Oikawa unconsciously hummed some tunes, which Iwaizumi could not tell what song that was. But he was fine with that. As long as Oikawa was not singing.

 

‘We are here!’ Oikawa announced after he pulled up his car at the apartment block’s car park. ‘Makki, grab your things from the back, I’ve opened the boot. Iwa-chan, help me grab my things, will you? I will carry Tobio back and settle him first. Here is the car key.’

 

Iwaizumi led the way to the elevator once everything had been taken care of. He locked the car and beckoned Matsukawa and Hanamaki to follow him.

 

‘I have a guest room you guys can use. It has a queen size bed. If it is too small for you guys I can sleep in the guest room, you guys can take the master bedroom instead, since the master bedroom has a king sized.’ Iwaizumi said, pressing the number 12 button. ‘Oikawa practically lives next door, so you guys can go bother him anytime.’

 

‘You guys are neighbours?’ Matsukawa whistled. ‘It must be fate.’

 

‘Shut up.’ Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, hardly containing the blush that was forming on his cheek. ‘We are here.’

 

‘Whoa. Iwaizumi, isn’t this apartment a little too big for someone single?’ Hanamaki looked around the spacious living room after kicking off his shoes.

 

‘A little. A professor owns this place. He moved to the States so I rent his place.’ Iwaizumi placed the used containers in the kitchen basin, rolling up his sleeves and washed them.

 

Hanamaki gasped. ‘It must cost a fortune to rent an apartment like this. Not to mention this is Tokyo.’

 

‘Not really. The university is paying the rent, the professor isn’t trying to earn money out of this apartment anyway. So basically I live here for free. You guys want any drinks?’ Iwaizumi shrugged.

 

‘Tea for me, please.’ Matsukawa answered and Hanamaki nodded.

 

‘Settle yourself, if you have to leave the apartment the passcode for the door is 610720.’ Iwaizumi made some hot tea and placed them on the dining table. ‘I have to go over to Oikawa’s now, something to settle with him. See you guys later.’

 

‘Good luck Iwaizumi!’ Hanamaki called after him.

 

Iwaizumi knocked Oikawa’s apartment door, he dared not press the doorbell, fearing it would wake Tobio up. The kid looked really tired of running around so much.

 

‘Iwa-chan, come in.’ Oikawa said softly after he opened the door. ‘Mattsun and Makki have settled, I supposed?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Iwaizumi nodded his head. ‘I have something to talk to you about.’

 

‘Sure, let me grab some stuff. Go sit on the couch and make yourself comfortable. I will be quick.’ Oikawa went to the kitchen.

 

Iwaizumi felt his heart beating faster, his palms getting slightly damp. He was nervous. Oikawa joined him at the couch with a packet of snack (Crackers that Oikawa used to nibble on while he worked on his homework, Iwaizumi noted mentally.) and two cups of hot tea.

 

‘Well? What do you want to talk about?’ Oikawa stared at him curiously, chewing a piece of cracker he just opened.

 

‘Well,’ Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. ‘You asked me earlier. Whether I like you. I sort of lied.’

 

Oikawa stopped chewing. ‘You lied. Be more specific. Does that mean that you dislike me?’

 

‘No! What I mean was, that. You know, I still like you but not as a friend.’ Iwaizumi groaned. ‘Urgh, why is this so difficult?’

 

Iwaizumi ruffled his hair and grunted. ‘Damn it, Oikawa I like you, more than a friend. That’s why I was irritated when I saw you were close with Bokuto.’

 

Silence settled between them. Oikawa did not look surprised, he just grabbed another piece of cracker from the packet as though he was discussing the weather with another person.

 

Iwaizumi gulped and studied Oikawa’s face closely. ‘Are you… mad?’

 

‘Give me a minute, Iwa-chan.’ Oikawa shook his head, it was as though he was deep in thought. He continued talking for a minute. ‘Alright. I think I am ready to tell you something. I have to sooner or later anyway.’

 

‘I might or might not have lied to you about the reason why I got a divorce.’ Oikawa started. ‘It is really difficult to tell you the reason, so I have to make up something.’

 

Iwaizumi stared at him. ‘So you lied.’

 

‘So I lied.’ Oikawa confirmed. ‘Since I know that you still like me, I will now tell you the truth.’

 

‘Makki knew about it, not sure if Mattsun knew about it too, since Makki might have told him about it. I told my mum and for the first time in my life, I got slapped by her across the face.’ Oikawa exhaled loudly. ‘Iwa-chan, I am not asexual. I am just not straight.’

 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened at that. Oikawa was not straight. Oikawa was not straight. _Oikawa was not straight?!_ It took Iwaizumi at least 15 seconds before he was able to register that piece of information into his brain.

 

‘Wait, so you said about physically you can’t, is just applicable to females?’ Iwaizumi sounded really confused right now.

 

Oikawa chuckled. ‘Yes.’

 

‘Then why did your mother slap you across the face? I mean, aunty isn’t that kind of people who use violence.’ Iwaizumi furrowed his brows.

 

‘Because I might or might not have told her that I knew I like someone, who is a male, even before I got married.’ Oikawa fiddled with the hem of his shirt. ‘I just ran away from what I was feeling, although I knew that my parents and his parents should be fine with the idea of me getting together with him.’

 

‘What? Is that why Yuka cheated on you?’ Iwaizumi looked a little angry now. ‘So the whole divorce thing was really your fault from the beginning? What the hell, Oikawa!’

 

‘Yes.’ Oikawa looked up, staring into Iwaizumi’s greyish green eyes. ‘Iwa-chan, aren’t you curious who I liked? I mean, I still like that person very much.’

 

‘A little.’ Iwaizumi admitted. In fact, he was dying to know who that lucky bastard was. At the same time, he was afraid, of whose name that might come out from Oikawa’s mouth. His palms were very tempted to cover his ears so that he would not hear what Oikawa had to say.

 

‘It’s you. Iwaizumi Hajime, I like you.’

 

It was like a pebble threw into a calm lake. Ripples after ripples, it riddled up Iwaizumi’s heart. It felt like time stopped, as Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with his mouth agape. He must have looked stupid because Oikawa let out a chuckled.

 

‘What, you don’t believe me? What’s with that face?’ Oikawa laughed. ‘Well, there you go. This is the biggest lie. I have been trying to find a suitable time to- Iwa-chan! Why are you crying?!’

 

Iwaizumi wiped the tears from his eyes using the back of his hand. ‘Am not! Stop spouting nonsense.’

 

After all these years where Iwaizumi thought it was unrequited feelings he had for Oikawa, it was actually reciprocal. They had been walking in circles, it took them a long time for them to meet each other again. 4 years. Iwaizumi was overwhelmed with feelings. The feelings that were bottled up, since the end of high school, were released the moment Oikawa told him that he liked Iwaizumi.

 

‘J-Just, give me a moment.’ Iwaizumi covered his face with his hands and murmured, Oikawa just hummed in reply, switching on the television to distract himself.

 

Iwaizumi felt relieved. His emotions overwhelming, but Iwaizumi wanted to laugh so much. The whole thing was so stupid. Yes, stupid, idiotic. They were both idiots. If only he had confessed earlier, they would have saved so much time. It was slightly hilarious, as Iwaizumi thought about it, he laughed, and it sort of freaked Oikawa out.

 

‘Iwa-chan, did I break you?’ Oikawa stared at him in horror.

 

Iwaizumi just snorted. ‘You didn’t. It is just funny, to see how silly it has been, us running around in a circle but ended up where we started. It took us so many years. So much unnecessary time wasted.’

 

‘Man, I wished we had this talk earlier.’ Iwaizumi sighed.

 

‘So…’ Oikawa fiddled with his fringe a little, Iwaizumi noted that Oikawa was nervous. He only did that when he was nervous. That or he would start chewing on his nails.

 

‘Hm?’ Iwaizumi stared at him after placing the cup back on the coffee table.

 

‘Aren’t you going to say something? I mean! I have told you everything.’ Oikawa cried.

 

Iwaizumi hushed him and placed a finger on Oikawa’s lips. ‘Shush! Do you want to wake Tobio up?’

 

‘Honesty, it is still a shock to me. That you like me. You flirted with all those girls who were after you, I look nothing like those girls whom you always refer them as ‘cute’ and ‘pretty’.’ Iwaizumi admitted, leaning back. ‘It doesn’t really matter now.’

 

‘Well, now you know.’ Oikawa shrugged. ‘Plus, I am not flirting! I am just being polite. They are just people who are brave to express their affection to someone they like. It will be rude to just ignore them, you know?’

 

‘And Iwa-chan, you may not look cute but you are handsome you know? A few of those girls who came to me back then were actually interested in you. They pestered me what you like since I was always hanging out with you.’ Oikawa laughed at that piece of memory. ‘Makki knew about this. The whole thing, I mean. He gave me a piece of his mind. Saying I was horrible to even date Yuka to begin with.’

 

‘Hm. Yeah, it is true though. You just wasted a girl’s time and made her miserable. You are lucky that she is not homophobic. How did her parents react to our divorce though?’ Iwaizumi asked out of curiosity.

 

‘Ah, that. My mum made me tell them the truth. And my parents went over to their house to apologise. They were a little upset, but since Yuka managed to find herself a new husband and new life they were fine. They just didn’t really care.’ Oikawa drummed his fingers on his knee. ‘I wouldn’t say we are on good term because I did ruin Yuka’s marriage life. But they are okay.’

 

‘Aunty and uncle must be so mad at you. You better make up to them by working hard, Shittykawa.’ Iwaizumi threw him a sideways glance.

 

‘Of course I will.’ Oikawa replied.

 

‘So, Iwa-chan,’ Oikawa gulped and played with his fringe again. ‘Will you…’ His voice died off in a whisper and Iwaizumi could not hear what he said.

 

‘What? I can’t hear you over the television. Speak louder.’ Iwaizumi furrowed his brows, eyes squinted.

 

‘I said, will you d-date me?’ Oikawa stuttered, but Iwaizumi heard him loud and clear this time.

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Iwaizumi looked slightly stunned. He opened his mouth but no word came out. There was the sound of some comedians making some jokes and the audience laughing. Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa in silence, while the latter glared at his own mug of tea. Just before Iwaizumi wanted to say something, Oikawa’s alarm rang loudly in his room, making the both of them jumped. Oikawa ran into the room, switching off the alarm, in hope that Tobio would not wake up due to the alarm. However, Tobio was already scrunching his nose and eyes slowly opening.

 

‘Daddy?’ Tobio sat up and rubbed his eyes.

 

‘Yes, honey. It’s me.’ Oikawa ruffled his hair, sighing. ‘Did you have a good rest?’

 

Tobio nodded and Oikawa asked him to go wash his face.

 

‘Is Uncle Makki and Uncle Mattsun still here?’ Tobio asked, drying his face using his towel.

 

‘They are. Do you want to spend more time with them?’ Oikawa hummed as he helped Tobio to hang his towel.

 

‘Yes! I want to play the new board game I have!’ Tobio beamed while nodded furiously. ‘Are they in our home?’

 

‘No, they are at Uncle Iwa’s home. How about we go over and find them?’ Oikawa suggested and Tobio ran back to his own room to get the said board game.

 

Oikawa walked back to the living room slowly. He was afraid to hear Iwaizumi’s answer. He knew he was a coward, that was why things turned out this way, but it was really time to face it. How many years did they have together more? 50 years? It sounded scary, but Oikawa wished that he had even longer than 50 years with Iwaizumi. He was greedy. He wanted so much, yet he had so little.

 

‘As to your question, I can’t give you an answer yet.’ Iwaizumi started. ‘Because-‘

 

‘I know, Iwa-chan. You are not interested. It’s fine, really.’ Oikawa felt his heart ached when Iwaizumi said that, but he forced a smile.

 

‘Let me explain, you idiot. I liked you, and I still like you very much.’ Iwaizumi smacked the back of Oikawa’s head lightly. ‘I think you should tell Tobio first before we really get together. Sure, I would really love to start a romantic relationship with you. But you are not alone you know? You have to consider Tobio’s feeling in that aspect.’

 

‘Oh.’ Oikawa rubbed the back his head.

 

‘Plus, I told him before that if you were to find a new dad or new mum for him, you will have to spend lesser time with Tobio. I’m worried about that.’ Iwaizumi added.

 

‘So… It’s a yes?’ Oikawa asked timidly.

 

‘Yes, it is a yes.’ Iwaizumi confirmed.

 

‘What yes?’ Tobio asked, standing in the corridor with arms wrapped around a box of monopoly. He was staring at them curiously, waiting for the adults to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is a happy chapter for you to read since it is the new year. Happy new year guys! Pretty sure some country still have not hit 2018 but meh. I posted anyway. Bad news, school start next Monday so I will try to stock up my update as much as I can this week. :(
> 
> Anyways! Thank you for reading!


End file.
